


Battle Scars

by jay_spacebi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, everyone's gay asf, ginny's genderfluid, luna's non-binary, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_spacebi/pseuds/jay_spacebi
Summary: What happens when Luna goes back to Hogwarts after their time at Malfoy Manor?Even with the war their still worrying about their crush, why their best friend thinks that they are crazy, and a large secret that Ginny won't tell them anything about.Burning the curiosity in Luna just makes the pain worse.That comes with the ongoing gender 'problem' and how Luna sometimes wishes to just not be seen, to hide under layers and ignore the weight on them, physical and emotional.What happens when all the walls come crashing down and the truth is shown?The truth of friends, family, and themselves?What happens when the fighting starts?Will Luna be able find love in a person who seems to have changed from the girl who fought back into a young person who's trapped in an unwanted but unavoidable war?And the even bigger question, will she be able to survive by herself?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a Harry Potter Linny AU that takes place from when Luna is kidnapped and taken to Malfoy Manor, and ends when they are twenty-six. I got this idea from a headcanon I came up with and planned the whole thing out in one day, so it is chaotic.

COVER ART IS MINE!!

Thoughts or flashbacks will look like this.

-Harry and Ginny never liked each other.  
-I may edit some conversations because I don't have it memorized exactly!  
-THE WHOLE BOOK IS LUNA'S POV!!!! There is like a paragraph in Ginny's and that's it.  
-Some things are changed on purpose! Don't comment 'this was not how it was in the books' because I know it wasn't!!

Luna-Nonbianry/Pansexual/Asexual  
Ginny-Genderfluid/Bisexual/Demisexual  
Ron-Straight  
Hermione-Pansexual  
Harry-Bisexual  
Draco-Gay  
Neville-Aro/Ace

Ships included:  
Linny  
Romione  
Drarry  
Demus


	2. Taken

Chapter One, Taken. TW-Well, she's getting kidnapped so-yeah.

Luna was sitting in the compartment with her best friends, Neville and Ginny, on the Hogwarts Express, for their sixth year.  
"You know Gran didn't want me coming back this year." Neville looked up from his plant as he said it, Ginny nodded.  
"Yeah, neither did Mum, since Ron and the others....I guess she wants us to stay safe."  
Luna was sitting with her head pressed on the window, she noticed the firelight reflecting in Ginny's eyes.  
"My dad just told me to do what's right."  
Neville smiled, "Sounds like your dad Luna. He's nice."  
Ginny nodded in agreement, "Damnit. Dumbledore again! Luna, you want it?"  
"Yep!"  
Ginny handed her the chocolate frog card and Luna smiled, putting it in her pocket.  
"You okay Nev?"  
Luna noticed Neville seemed agitated, and a bit paranoid.  
"Yeah, thought I saw something."  
Luna and Ginny looked out the window at the rolling green fields, there were a good two-three hours away from Hogwarts, and saw nothing but sheep.  
"I don't see anything, Gin?"  
"Nothing."  
Neville shrugged and went back to examine his plant, Luna fidgeted with her necklace.  
"You make a new one over break?" Ginny was looking at Luna.  
"Oh, yeah! I can make you one if you'd like!"  
"Please! That would be amazing!"  
Ginny smiled, and Luna didn't know why but she blushed, looking down to avoid eye contact.  
There was a sudden jolt, and Ginny slipped off the seat, pulling Luna down with her as the two girls landed on the floor, Neville laughed.  
"Oh shut it."  
He helped Luna up, and then Ginny, who ran her hand, threw her hair.  
Luna fixed her shirt, and looked outside, they had stopped.  
"Um, Gin, Nev-I think we have a problem...."  
Neville's eyes widened, "Oh god."  
Luna heard slamming of doors and harsh voices, getting louder and closer, looking down she saw Ginny's wand in her hand.  
"Ginny?"  
"I'm scared."  
This was not good. Not only did Luna know Ginny was rarely scared, but she never admitted to it. Ever.  
The door was shoved open, and Luna saw men dressed fully in black.  
"Longbottom, Wealsey, Lovegood. Where's your brother?"  
He spat at Ginny, she didn't flinch, "He's sick. Leave now please."  
The man rolled her eyes before glaring at Luna, she had pulled off her necklace and it was tightly held in her hand.  
"Lovegood right?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Come on."  
"No!"  
Ginny moved in front of Luna, and the man raised his wand.  
Nevile raised his own.  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
Neville fell to the ground like a board, and Luna put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
"Here. Give me my wand when you see me again okay? I'll see you again Ginny. I promise."  
Luna handed Ginny her wand and necklace, Ginny looked terrified.  
"Luna no..."  
"I'll be fine"  
The man grabbed her wrists, "Good thing you gave her the wand, we would have snapped it."  
They pulled her off the train, and the last Luna saw of her friends was their faces in the window, Neville looked scared, and Ginny was on the verge of tears.  
She saw the train begin to move, Luna's hands were bound behind her back, and something covered her eyes. She felt them begin to move, her feet left the ground and she stayed quiet.  
A long time later they arrived at a place, and Luna felt the change in temperature and a laugh, "Draco come here, is this the girl?"  
The blindfold was removed and Luna looked around, she was in a large house, there was a woman she knew from the news, Bellatrix Lestrange, a man with long straight platinum blonde hair in all black, another woman with black and white hair and-Draco Malfoy?!  
"Her?! Why do you need her?!"  
The woman, Luna assumed it to be Draco's mum, gave her son a worried look.  
Bellatrix laughed again, "Her father has been saying shitty things in his terrible newspaper."  
"Hey! My dad works hard on the Quibbler! OW!!!"  
Someone had slapped her across the face, the right side of Luna's face erupting in pain.  
Someone pulled her head back so she was looking at the large chandelier on the ceiling.  
"He tells lies, girl. Now Draco-you know her?"  
"I-I yes. It's Loony Lovegood."  
There was a sigh, "What's her actual name?"  
"I-Luna. Luna Lovegood."  
"That wasn't so hard. Right?"  
"N-no."  
Luna heard footsteps and the person behind her release their grip on Luna's hair, letting her look straight again.  
Draco looked scared, Bellatrix angry, the black and white haired woman concerned, and the man annoyed.  
"Now, let's be nice hosts shall we? I am Bellatrix Lestrange, this is my sister Narcissa Malfoy, her husband Lucius, and my nephew Draco. I assume you know him?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, Draco, take her into the cellar we'll...talk with her later!"  
Draco moved behind Luna, and untied her arms, he was not as harsh, and gently took her hand leading her down the stairs.  
"Hey Loo-Luna?"  
Luna turned to him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bullying you, and being so rude, and this..I just. I don't want this to happen and I had no choice. I'll know if your friends are okay, I'll tell you and give you food okay? I'll make sure you see them again, I promise Luna. I promise."  
Luna gave him a smile, she was nervous to talk again, and then he did something that she never expected, he hugged her.  
"I'm sorry Luna."  
She walked into a large basement, mostly dark, and the iron bars were locked behind her, she saw Draco walking off.  
"Oh Merlin, they've got another..."  
"Mr.Ollivander?!" Luna was shocked, and she moved to the sound of the voice, it was him! But he looked different-weaker, more tired.  
"Oh my dear girl..you're Luna Lovegood right? I remember selling you your wand! Eleven and a quarter inches, wood and core, summer of 1993 right?"  
Luna nodded, "Yes! Why are you here sir?"  
Mr.Ollivander sighed, "They took me a while ago, and now you're stuck here as well..I assume they snapped your wand?"  
"No, I gave it to my friend Ginny, she's-she's the greatest person ever."  
He smiled, "Tell me about her please, I haven't heard much from anyone in a while, Griphook doesn't like to talk."  
Luna noticed the goblin in the corner of the room, before nodded, "Well, she's a Weasley, long bright red hair, brown eyes, I'm actually taller than her! When she gets angry though..honestly it's scary. She can make the bullies run away without even pulling out her wand! But then when she smiles she's the most beautiful person ever. She's stopped so many people from bullying me before, and is so nice to people who are kind!"  
Ollivander smiled, "She sounds like a special person to you."  
Luna felt herself blush, "Oh no! I mean, I-oh god. I don't-she's not my girlfriend!"  
Griphook turned, "Sounds like you want her to be." Then he looked back to whatever he was doing before.  
Luna shrugged, "She's my best friend, and I don't think she would like me back."  
Ollivander winked at Luna, "You never know."  
Luna smiled, and eventually fell asleep curled up in a small corner.

i posted this on wattpad a while ago and ugh, why did i give draco a redemption ark??? he can choke.


	3. Realizations

Chapter Two, Relizations. TW-Torture/blood/slurs.

"Get up."  
Luna shot awake, the woman from before, Narcissa grabbed her arm tightly and pulled Luna to her feet before dragging her out, Luna saw two men doing the same with Ollivander and Griphook.  
"What's happening?!"  
"God-do you ever shut up?!"  
Luna stayed quiet, thinking of summers with her dad, and Ginny. Cheering for the Gryffindor team won, as Ginny flew her broom to Luna, most people chose to let their boyfriend or girlfriend ride with them, or someone in there own house, but Ginny always pulled Luna onto her broom and began soaring above everyone else as Luna laughed, holding tightly to her friend's waist.  
No one ever questioned it, everyone knew they were best friends, along with Nev, people started calling them 'The Silver Trio' as Ron, Harry, and Hermione were The Golden Trio, and Pansy, Blaize and Draco, Bronze. Of course, now they were on the run, and Draco was here, and Luna...she didn't know what was going to happen to her.  
"Now, Lovegood, we need information about Wealsey and Potter. What do you know?!"  
Luna shook her head, Bellatrix's wand was aimed at her.  
"Crucio!"  
It felt like a thousand knives were being pushed into every part of Luna's body, pain erupted over her like fire, and it felt like forever before cold air was pushed back into her lungs, and Luna found herself laying on her back, the cold stone beneath her feet as she stood, they had taken everyone's shoes, for reasons unknown to Luna.  
"I'll ask again, what do you know?!"  
Luna's voice was shaking, she had never experienced that much pain before, "I-I do-don't kn-ow. Gi-Ginny is at Ho-Hogwarts!"  
Fresh pain was thrown across her, this time Luna was aware of falling to the floor, thrashing and yelling.  
Dozens of different curses were used on her, and the only way Luna kept herself from curling into a ball and crying was thinking of Ginny.  
Ginny, and her fiery red hair, standing up to the people who made Luna feel small. Ginny, not taking anything from anyone.  
"Oh great, she's a faggot."  
"What did you do to me?!"  
Bellatrix scoffed, "I found something you use for happiness and simply studied it. This Weasley girl...clearly you feel a strong attraction to her. Dyke. Draco brought her over here."  
Luna saw Draco out of the corner of her eye, he pulled her to Luna's feet, walking over to his aunt.  
A wand was shoved into Luna's hand.  
"Now. If you do any besides what I tell you, we will make sure to kill the girl. Understand?"  
Luna nodded, and Ollivander was shoved in front of her, his hands tied.  
"Point the wand, and say it. Crucio."  
Luna's jaw dropped, they wanted her to curse the wandmaker?! The innocent wand maker?!  
"We will kill her. Do it!"  
"C-crucio!"  
The word sounded strained and painful on Luna's tongue, nothing happened.  
They made her stand there for hours, until....."Crucio!"  
Ollivander's yells filled the air, and Luna quickly removed the wand, it clatterd to the floor as she stared at her hands in shock.  
"No, no, no, no, no!"  
Luna shook her hands frantically before she was slapped across the face again, and roughly dragged to her feet, shoved down the stairs and tossed back into the darkness.  
She curled into the ball and began to cry.

What did I do?!  
How could I do this to someone?!

"Luna? Luna come here."  
A hand was placed on her back, and Luna looked up, Draco was there, with a small plate and a box of tissues. He handed them to Luna and she looked around, it was quiet.  
"The others are somewhere else, I don't know where. Please eat. I know-" His voice broke.  
"Draco..Draco what did I do?"  
"I'm sorry Luna, please eat, I can't get you any medical supplies they'll know, this is part of my dinner. It's almost two am, just please eat."  
Luna took a small piece of bread, "Why is this happening?"  
Draco shrugged, "Your dad, he said some stuff I don't know a lot. I hate this place, I hate everything about it."  
"I understand. You want to be friends with Harry don't you?"  
He looked surprised at her comment, "Honestly more than friends. I know you get called gay all the time, but I feel bad. I'm acually gay, I've liked him for years."  
Now knowing why, Luna hugged him.  
"I'm-I've never said this to anyone, sorry. Panromantic and nonbianry actually."  
Draco nodded, "Pronouns?"  
"She/her or they/them. I'm female presenting if you haven't guessed."  
He smiled, "I can tell. What did they do with your wand?"  
"I gave it to Ginny."  
"She's your girlfriend?"  
Luna shook her head, "Everyone thinks I like her."  
"Do you?"  
"I don't know."  
He paused, "Well, this is how I knew I liked Harry. When I was sad I always thought of him, when describing him it was often tiny details that no one else would know, if I'm being honest, I've seen you look at her, and I think you do."  
Luna nodded, "She-she's the most beautiful girl ever. I just don't think she'll ever like me back."  
Draco smiled softly, "You never know Luna. I've got to go to bed, I'm sorry again."  
"It's okay, sleep well."  
He nodded and gave her a quick hug before disappearing.  
The next day it was the same, except everytime Luna failed to perform the curse on the old man for more than ten seconds she had to endure twenty seconds of it on herself.  
Draco gave her food and they talked about Harry and Ginny, Luna did like her, she was just scared to admit it.  
Draco was interested in the creatures she world tell him about. As each day passed, Luna became better at the curse, but was tortured all the same, every time her feet touched the cold stone she would get a small shock, and every night she and Draco would discuss a new creature.  
He paid a lot of attention to school, Hermione was the only one ahead of him. Luna enjoyed hearing stories about Pansy and Blaize, she would tell him about her adventures with her dad, and in the beginning Ginny, but as time grew on it was harder and harder for her to talk about them.  
Months passed and it was always the same thing, Luna started to notice how much she had changed over time, she wasn't talking as much, refusing most of the food Draco gave her, she could feel the burning of her skin long after the curse was lifted from it.  
"Are you okay Luna?"  
"I'm going to die here aren't I Draco?"  
He seemed shocked by the question, and looked concerned.  
"No, no I won't let that happen."  
"Why? It would just be easy, and then I'll never see her again, any of them, why would they not do it! Why would you find a way to stop it?"  
"One of us deserves to tell them we like them. And I promise you that you will tell Ginny."  
Luna hugged him, and soon after he left she was still awake, but this time she didn't have a nightmare.

Luna was running through the fields behind the Burrow with Ginny, laughing as Ginny's broom skimmed the grass.  
She stopped in front of Luna, holding out her hand in a silent invitation, and Luna took it, hugging Ginny around her waist as they went up, high enough that they were in the clouds. Luna wasn't scared, she felt more alive than ever.  
Hovering in the air, Ginny smiled at Luna, they were facing each other, Luna didn't bother to think of how.  
Ginny put her hand on Luna's cheek, and Luna leaned forward, kissing her.

"Luna, Luna someone's here!"  
Luna shot up and looked around, Mr.Ollivander was shaking her, and Luna could hear the faint voice above, a males voice she vaguely recognised.


	4. Acceptance

Chapter Three, Acceptance. TW-Death.

Two boys about seventeen were shoved below, Luna stayed in the dark, studying them, she couldn't tell much, but the taller of the two rattled the bars, not gaining anything.  
He swore, and pulled something out of his pocket, clicked it, and an orb of light eliminated the room, and Luna.  
"Holy shit! Luna, Merlin's beard!"  
"Harry? Ron? You guys are okay?! Where's Hermione?"  
Just then there was a loud yell, and Luna froze,  
"Please, please we didn't take anything! Please!!"  
Ron yelled out, grabbing at his hair, "Take me, take me! Please let her go!! Let her go!!"  
"That's an interesting thing to keep in your sock Harry."  
Harry pulled out the shard of a mirror, "We're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, help us!"  
He then turned to Luna, and hugged her, "Thank god you're okay. What have they been doing to you? Mr.Ollivander as well?!"  
Mr.Ollivander spoke up, "The cruciatus curse."  
"Your shitting me. Luna, Luna we saw your dad-"  
"Is he okay?! Harry I-I had a nightmare they killed him-is he okay?!"  
Harry looked pale in the cool light, "We don't know. We needed to see him, and he tried to give us them, the-the house exploded. I'm sorry Luna. He had an erumpent horn with him, and a Death Eater hit it with a curse."  
Luna silently sunk to the floor. Her dream was right, she could feel it. Tears ran down her face and Harry held her, he was apologizing over and over again, until a faint pop was heard.  
"Dobby?!"  
'Yes, it is Dobby, Master Harry needs help!"  
Harry shot to his feet and Luna gave the house elf a small wave, wiping her tears away. "Okay Dobby take Luna and Mr.Ollivander to-"  
"Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Timworth-Bill and Flur's place." Ron interrupted as Hermione yelled put again, causing him to swear and yell again.  
Luna looked down at Dobby, who grabbed her hand, "Whenever your ready sir!"  
"Sir, oh I like this one, meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds."  
He disappeared, and Luna found herself in front of a man she knew, Bill Wealsey.  
"HOLY SHIT! Babe?! There's a girl in-you're Luna Lovegood!!"  
Flur came down the stairs, and Mr.Ollivander quickly explained everything the best he could, they both looked shocked, but relieved when Luna said that the best she knew, Ron and Ginny were safe.  
"Okay, you guys can get fixed up and stay here a bit okay?" Bill handed Luna an ice pack. "Put it on your head. Now."  
"OW!"  
"Yeah, you've got cuts all over, Luna what happened?!"  
She did her best to explain, not telling about her crush, or about using the curse.  
Ollivander pointed out the window, and Luna saw Harry kneeling on the ground.  
She ran outside, ignoring Flur telling her to stay, and saw Harry holding a blood soaked body of the small elf.  
Gently she closed his eyes, "Now it's like he's sleeping."  
Hermione put a hand on Luna's shoulder, and she stood, hugging the older girl.  
"I'm glad you're safe Luna."  
An hour later Luna had gotten new clothes, showerd, and was standing in front of the mirror without her shirt in shock.  
White scars now etched her pale skin, over her stomach back, and upper arms. Legs as well. Her hair was shorter, not by much, and Luna had small cuts all over her face, a bruise near her hairline.  
She looked nothing like who Luna had seen in the mirror when she was getting ready for her trip to Hogwarts.  
The girl in the mirror was scared.  
Luna shook her head before pulling a jumper over herself, hiding all the marks of what happened.  
A few days later, she learned Harry and the others intended to go on a trip, and Luna wanted to go to Hogwarts. She had to see her friends, and help if she could.  
Bill passed Ron a roll of bread, "So you're all leaving tomorrow?"  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, we can't thank you enough Bill, Flur, you're both amazing."  
"Thank you Hermione. Luna, what about you? You said you dad..." Flur trailed off and Luna looked up.  
"I want to go to Hogwarts. I have to see if Ginny is okay."  
Ron dropped his fork, "What?! No Luna that's a death wish!"  
"I don't care! She's my best friend Ron! I-I have to okay?!"  
Ron studied Luna for a second before taking a sip of water, "Your fancy her don't you?"  
"What?! How is that-"  
Hermione looked up, "Okay, before something bad happens, Bill, Flur mind if Ron Luna and I talk outside for a second?"  
The three of them left, and Hermione looked at Luna.  
"Two questions, one-do you like Ginny in a romantic sense?"  
"I-yes."  
Ron didn't look annoyed, instead slightly happy, "Tell her okay? I bet she'll need something happy. I honestly don't know if she's straight or not though, sorry."  
Hermione agreed, "Second question, are you sure you want to go back?"  
Luna nodded, "Yes."  
"Okay, I'll talk to Harry."


	5. Meeting

Chapter Four, Meeting.

A day later they were on a small hill nearby, Hermione wasn't there, Luna was not supposed to know what they were doing.  
"Kreature!" Harry yelled out and an older house elf appeared in front of him.  
"Your orders are simple, take Luna Lovegood to wherever Ginny Weasely is, and then go back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Understand?"  
The elf nodded, and Ron reached into his pocket, "Luna, do me a favor, give this to Ginny okay?"  
"I will, thank you Harry, Ron."  
They hugged, and Luna took the house elf's hand.  
Her feet left the ground for a split second before Luna felt solid ground under her, looking around she saw hammocks, sleeping bags, and lots of kids looking at her, familiar faces. Luna realized she must be in the Room of Requirement.  
"LUNA!"  
Two bodies slammed into her, knocking Luna to the ground, she couldn't see until they got off and helped her up.  
"Ginny! Neville! You're alive!"  
Neville smiled, "Oh god, Luna what happened-where did you go?!"  
Ginny glanced at him, "Not here Nev, let's go into a back room, okay Luna?"  
Luna nodded and they walked into a room, and she was able to get a good look at her friends.  
Neville looked almost the same, his hair was longer and messy, cuts and bruises on his arms, and he was wearing jeans and a knitted sweater with a coller poking out from the neckline.  
Ginny on the other hand....looked almost like a different person. Her hair was a pixie cut, she was taller than Luna now, and she seemed to be more in control, she had ripped jeans, a red hoodie, and a worn out leather jacket on over it. She looked older, her eyes still held the same childish glint, but it was now mixed with sadness and pain.  
"What happened to your hair Gin?"  
Ginny winced, "Fire. Dean and I went to help some second years and um.."  
She gestured at her head.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, now Luna it's been months, what happened to you?!"  
Luna took a breath, "They took me to Malfoy Manor, and um. Tried to get information about Harry and the others, I didn't say anything and so..."  
Neville's head shot up, "What curse?"  
"I don-"  
"WHAT CURSE LUNA?!"  
Luna flinched at his yelling, he didn't yell. Neville didn't yell.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Luna."  
"It's okay. T-the cruciatus curse."  
Ginny's jaw dropped and she hugged Luna, who didn't realize she was shaking.  
"Dear god Luna, I'm sorry. Here."  
Ginny passed Luna her wand, and Luna noticed she was going to remove the necklace.  
"Don't. I have the card, you have that, it feels good to have my wand back though, thank you Ginny."  
Ginny smiled, as did Neville, "Luna she slept with your wand every night. I asked why and Ginny was scared to let it out of her touch because she felt like if she let it leave she was letting you leave."  
Ginny blushed, and looked down, Luna pulled out the worn chocolate frog card.  
"Dumbledore."  
"The guys a dick, but you better keep that card Luna."  
Luna nodded, "I will."  
They asked her countless questions about what happened, and were surprised to find out Draco was nice to her and helped her.  
"What's happened here?"  
The two exchanged a worried look, before Ginny began, "Snape's headmaster. They've been forcing us to use curses on young kids who misbehave and if we refuse we're hurt. Nev and I have been here for months, and gathering more and more people, there bathrooms, showers everything except food. Aberforth in the pub can give us some but we mostly sneak into the kitchens. We learned a lot on how to survive and a decent bit about ourselves as well. Dean and Semus are dating by the way. Finally realized that they liked each other. We've just been worried about you, we had no idea that it was that bad....we knew something was going on, we heard it from the Carrows-from the news, remember? New DA-DA teachers. I missed you Luna, a lot."  
"I missed you guys so much, I'm glad you're okay. Also, I saw Ron Gin. He's okay, and Bill is too. So's Harry, Hermione, and Flur. Ron told me to give you this."  
She handed Ginny the letter and watched as Ginny smiled and teared up slightly.  
"I fucking miss him Nev."  
Neville gave her a hug, "Hey, he's safe. You're gonna see him soon, alive-I know you will."  
It was clear to Luna that they had become closer the past months, but that was expected, and she didn't mind.  
Ginny got her a sleeping bag next to her and Neville.  
"I'm not going anywhere without you for a bit."  
Luna slept with her friends for the first night in a long time.


	6. Elation

Chapter Five, Elation. TW-Drugs, alcohol usage as minors.

Luna woke up early, five thirty according to the watch Ginny had given her.  
She was in a higher area than the others, with Seamus, Dean, Neville and Ginny. They got cots as they were apparently in charge here.  
Semus and Dean were cuddled together on Dean's cot, Neville was asleep, holding a necklace with a ring in his hand tightly, and Luna turned to look at Ginny and was surprised to see her sitting up, in her old quidditch tank top.  
What made Luna concerned though, was the fact of Ginny wrapping bandages over her arms, below the elbow. She winced slightly as she tugged the bandages tighter.  
Ginny glanced at Seamus and Dean before standing up, grabbing her jumper and walking into a door, they were overlooking the others, as they were higher up, on a slight ledge, and Luna grabbed her own blue jumper that she was given and followed Ginny.  
Ginny was standing in the empty locker room, as Luna was looking at her, she quickly stepped back, behind the wall, her cheeks burning.  
Ginny had taken off her tank top and was left in just her sports bra and jeans, tugging the hoodie over herself, when Luna began to hear footsteps, moving towards her, she walked over to Ginny.  
"Luna-why are you up? It's like six in the morning!"  
Luna shrugged, "Just woke up. I'm assuming I have to adjust to normal sleeping, why are you up?"  
Ginny started walking out, gesturing for Luna to follow, "Couldn't sleep, decided I'd just get ready before anyone."  
Nodding, Luna glanced at Ginny's arms, the sleeves covered her arms.  
Luna walked back to her sleeping bag, and sat down, Ginny lay on her back, holding the letter from Ron above her, rereading it over and over again.  
There was a small shuffling noise, and Neville sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
He sighed, grabbed his sweater and pulled it on over his button up after buttoning it, putting on his necklace, and going to the boys locker rooms.  
Semus and Dean were awake soon after that.  
"Hey Ginny?"  
"Mhm?"  
"What happened to your arms?"  
Ginny froze, "W-what are you talking about Luns?"  
Luna was confused, "I saw bandages on your arms this morning, are you okay?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about Luna. I'm fine I swear."  
Luna wanted to keep pushing, but Neville walked in, gave Luna a smile and hug, before walking over to Ginny, he asked her something Luna couldn't hear, but she heard Ginny's response.  
"He/they."  
Why would Ginny need to tell Neville pronouns?  
Luna assumed it was for another kid.  
"Hey Luna, come on. We have some time to talk."  
Luna smiled and followed Ginny and Neville to the private room in the back, she guessed it was mostly for planning and such.  
Neville grabbed his plant, and watered it as Ginny turned to Luna.  
"Figured you're still a bit confused so just ask away. Normally we wouldn't let people back here, just Dean, Semus and us, but we trust you."  
Luna was happy they did, they were still her friends, even if she did have a crush on Ginny.  
"Has anyone we know died? When did this place show up?"  
"No one we know of, but Michal Corner got in a fight with some Slytherins, and Nev found it a few months into the year."  
"Michal?! He's so nice though!"  
Neville raised an eyebrow, "You know him?"  
"Yeah he's a seventh year Ravenclaw. Sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws are close, is Gryffendor not like that?"  
Ginny laughed, "I'm close with the older kids 'cause of Ron and my brothers. You are because you're my friend. Which honestly I don't understand. Like-your a bloody awesome person, I don't get why people don't wanna be friends with you."  
Luna blushed, and looked down.  
"What's the date?"  
Ginny's smile faltered, "March tenth."  
"WHAT?! Wait-wait...I'm seventeen? I-I'm of age? How......"  
Luna slid into a corner, five months. She had been stuck there for five months. She missed so much, new years, Halloween, Christmas. Her own birthday. She was of age now, and Luna didn't even know.  
"Luna......"  
Luna hadn't realized she was crying until Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna.  
"It's okay, it's okay Luna."  
"It's not Ginny! I-I I'm legally allowed to use magic now, I'm legally allowed to get a house, I won't be put in an orphanage. I'll have to do everything alone. Ginny-Ginny, my dad's dead. I'm alone."  
Ginny swallowed hard, "Look at me Luns. You are not alone. You will never be alone, you can stay with me for as long as you need, I promise-you're not alone."  
Neville nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry about your dad Luna, you always have family with us."  
"Thank you guys. I love you."  
There was a group hug, and when they pulled away Ginny gently brushed a tear from Luna's cheek, causing her to blush bright red.  
"Do you know how he died?"  
Luna nodded, "I had a dream...they were mad I wouldn't tell them anything and so Draco's dad-he-he...."  
"Oh god Luna, I'm so sorry for asking."  
"It's okay."  
Someone knocked on the door, and Dean stepped in, "Ginny we need your help, a Gryffendor started a fight with a Ravenclaw."  
"Damnit I hate my house."  
The two left and Luna turned to Neville, "What happened to Ginny?"  
He looked surprised, "What?"  
"Her arms are covered in bandages, what happened?!"  
Neville gulped, "I-I don't know what you-"  
"Neville you're a terrible liar."  
"Fine. I know what happened, they asked me not to tell anyone, and that included you. I'm sorry Luna, but I can't tell you."  
Luna sighed, and followed Neville out while Ginny walked up to them holding a bottle of firewhiskey.  
"Gryffindors are idiots!"  
Neville laughed, "Yep. We are. Remember when you thought that this was water and then no one could figure out why you and Seamus were acting drunk until we realized you guys were actually drunk?!"  
Ginny laughed, "Yeah, not fun. I was very close to cracking my head open the next morning because of how much it hurt."  
Luna paused, "Ginny you were drunk?! You're sixteen! That's not-"  
"Luna, don't worry, it was one time, and yes, I am sixteen. On the other hand, you'll be surprised at the crazy things that've happened."  
"I'm afraid to ask..."  
"Okay, a muggleborn had weed brownies and tricked Neville and I into eating it, someone got Seamus and Dean drunk at the same time and convinced them to fuck. That's how they started dating, someone had cigarettes, that was horrible, and um I think that's it, Nev?"  
"That's all."  
Luna facepalmed, "Ginny you guys were high?! What the-how did? Why?!"  
Ginny burst out laughing, "Don't tell my Mum, and someone tricked us! I can promise that'll never happen again because it sucked ass. Someone tried to um.....do something not consensual with me and so we just had them leave."  
"If you say your not a virgin-"  
"I am, chill."  
"Oh thank god."  
Ginny laughed and gave Luna a hug, "I really missed you being like a chaotic mom friend Luna. It's so good to see you again."  
"You have no idea how much I missed you both, I love you guys."


	7. Parenting

Chapter Six, Parenting. TW-Dysphoria, suicide, panic attack.

Luna had gotten new clothes from Aberforth the day before, and was looking in the mirror-Neville had already made a joke on how they looked like a stereotypical lesbian.  
Luna was slightly triggered by this comment, and as they were trying to look more androgynistic today, and less feminine, Luna had layered their clothing today, not having a binder.  
Blue jeans, their old pink high tops, white socks, blue t-shirt, blue jumper, and a blue flannel-basically a Ravenclaw who was obsessed with school spirit, Luna didn't mind, but they were nervous to talk to the others and had to be referred to as 'she'.  
"Luns? You okay?"  
Ginny stepped inside, and Luna folded their arms over their chest without realizing.  
Ginny noticed.  
"I'm not going to ask, but we have binders if you want one, they show up if you need it, and some kids are trans so..."  
Luna nodded, and Ginny came back a few minutes later and tossed them a new one, "I'll turn around."  
Luna nodded and quickly changed, "Done."  
"You look awesome!"  
They blushed, and looked in the mirror, it did help. Luna felt slightly more comfortable, and walked to the main room with Ginny, who was stopped by Neville, "Same as yesterday."  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh! Um, there's a genderfluid kid, and they only like to tell me pronouns so Nev just checks in!"  
"Oh that's nice!"  
Luna smiled, and Ginny laughed, handing her a bagel.  
"So what's happening today?"  
"Dean is looking for any first years in trouble along with Seamus, and other than that, nothing. Wanna do something? Just us?"  
Luna nodded, and Ginny found a secret passageway that they could talk in.  
"Thanks for this morning."  
Ginny nodded, "No problem, you're my best friend, I'm going to help."  
Luna smiled, oddly enough they didn't want to come out to Ginny, and if she asked why they wanted the binder Luna would probably just come up with something random.  
"You okay Lo?"  
Luna's heart leapt at the usage of their old nickname, Ginny was always coming up with nicknames for Luna, because she hated how people would call Luna 'Loony', so far she had come up with Lo, Luns, and Moon.  
"Mhm? I'm fine, you?"  
Ginny shrugged, "I dunno. Everything felt strange when you weren't here.....like something important was missing-witch it was, but it was also strange. Neville's been acting more and more like a parent, and even now, you're looking at me strange, I get it, but it hurts. I wish we could just go back to when it was normal."  
Luna nodded, and looked down, "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. There's a lot of things I want to change Luna...if I'm being honest I didn't know if you were coming back. After three months, Neville had to force me to actually do anything because I was just in a constant state of depression and a sort of non stop anxiety attack."  
Luna's surprise was most likely evadinet on their face.  
"I didn't know how much time had passed, but I knew things were getting bad when I started hoping for the day they would not need me anymore, because I knew when that day came, I would be done with the never ending pain. It would have been easier to be dead, than have to deal with it..."  
"Oh Luna.."  
Luna looked down, they had never said that to anyone, but they knew that if Ginny had not been here, there would be nothing stopping them from doing it.  
Because if they did that, the anxiety when they were in the dark, or saw someone they didn't know pull out a wand, or when they were shaken awake by Ginny, it would all end.  
No more panic, no more pain, nothing.  
Would that be better?  
Or would it just hurt more?  
Luna hadn't realized they were crying until they felt tears, burying their face in their knees, they sobbed, and felt Ginny wrap her arms around them.  
"Why does this have to happen Ginny?"  
"I don't know, I wish I did...."  
Someone tossed a paper airplane into the tunnel, and Ginny read it, "Dean and Seamus are back, you want to go?"  
Luna nodded, and followed Ginny to the large room.  
"Ginny! We have one new kiddo!"  
Ginny waved at the first year, he was a hufflepuff.  
"Hello, I'm Ginny-"  
"Are you going to hurt me?"  
"No, never."  
"I miss my mum."  
Luna looked down, and Neville nodded, "Same kiddo...."  
He walked up to Neville and Luna, and extended a hand.  
"My name's Frank. What's yours?"  
Neville stumbled back, "N-Neville. Nice-nice to meet you."  
"I'm Luna."  
Ginny smiled, and gave Neville a hug, before turning back to Dean, "Should we.."  
He nodded, "Hey Frank, wanna talk to us alone for a bit?"  
Frank nodded and then surprisingly grabbed Luna's hand, "Can she come with? Luna seems fun."  
Luna tensed as 'she' was used, but forced a smile, Ginny winked at them.  
"Luna's the best, she's like a chaotic mom friend."  
Again, a small wave of dysphoria hit Luna and made them look down, wishing to just hide in a jumper and never come out again.  
The six of them walked into the back, and Frank hopped into a chair, Luna didn't realize the floor was stone in time, they didn't remember their shoes had holes in them.  
Their vision swam, and Luna was back in the cellar, their whole body alight with pain, tense, curled up crying in a small corner of the room, waiting for it to be over, hoping.

They were nine years old, standing on the stone pathway of the graveyard, afraid to enter.  
Nine again, standing on the stone steps of their house, the last time they would ever leave it with her mum, the last time they would ever see her mother.  
"I love you Luna. Stay strong little one."  
"I love you Mommy! Have a great day!"

"Luna! Luna!"  
Luna opened their eyes, they were on thier back in the room, Neville talking to Frank, and Ginny was leaning over them. Dean and Seamus looked confused.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be, what happened?"  
Luna hesitated before answering, "Stone floors, my shoes have holes."  
Ginny nodded, "We'll get you new shoes, want to go upstairs, they can handle this."  
Luna nodded, and Frank quickly hugged them before leaving, "Can you show me some spells tomorrow if you're feeling better?"  
"Of course."


	8. Body

Chapter Seven, Body. TW-Death, self harm, suicide, death.

"Crucio."  
Luna's hands were shaking, the figure was masked and she didn't know who it was.  
She felt hands grab her around the waist before pulling her into a small room, she couldn't see.  
Something was wrapped around her neck and Luna tried to pull it off to no avail, if this was how she ended hopefully it could be a bit faster.  
The dream shifted, she saw Ginny sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, holding the necklace Luna had given her.  
"She's dead. She's fucking dead-this is all my fault. Why didn't I do something?! She's not coming back....god Luna please, please!"  
There was a terror in Ginny's voice that made Luna frightened for her friends safety even if this was just a dream.  
Ginny sounded desperate, pleading for someone to come back.  
Luna tried to speak, but no sound came out, she tried to move but it was like her feet were glued to the ground.

Ginny! Ginny, I'm not dead-I'm right here, please Ginny......

"She can't hear you."  
Luna spun around in shock, turning to the voice of her mother as she looked around.  
"Kings Cross.....Mum?"  
Pandora nodded, and Luna felt her feet unstick from the ground, she was still frozen in shock.  
"Am I..dead?"  
"No, no and I would hope not for a long time."  
Luna felt happy at the response, but a part of her also didn't, maybe it would be easier to die, she knew how to get to the high points of Hogwarts. It would be easy.  
"I know what you're thinking Luna. Don't do it."  
"Why? You're gone, dad's gone, I've got no one."  
"You're keeping more people alive than you realize."  
"What do you mean? Who am I keeping alive? What's going on?"  
Luna's vision went dark and she found herself back on the tower, Ginny's back still to her.  
She saw Ginny place her wand on the floor before hesitating for a split second, and disappearing over the edge.

Luna shot awake, tears streaming down her face, as she grabbed for the card in her pocket, holding it tightly to her chest.  
"Luna? Oh shit, are you okay?"  
She saw Ginny sitting up in her sleeping bag, alive, but worried.  
"I-I had a nightmare."  
Ginny nodded, "Want to sleep with me? Like when we were younger and one of us was scared?"  
A small smile appeared on Ginny's lips as she seemed to think about when things were simpler.  
Luna nodded, and Ginny quickly wrapped her arms around Luna, pulling her close enough that Luna could feel Ginny's body head through her sweatshirt.  
"What was the nightmare about?"  
Luna took a shaky breath, "Malfoy Manor, then it was you on the astronomy tower, you thought I died. It switched again to my mum, but she was just telling me that I'm keeping a few people alive-and then it was back to you, and you-you."  
Her voice broke slightly, "Jumped."  
Ginny tensed, "I'm sorry Luns.."  
Luna didn't say anything, instead hugged Ginny tighter, and seemed to realize that the dysphoria of the day before had gone, and she knew she would feel more comfortable without the binder today.  
They both fell asleep again and Luna was woken to Neville's voice.  
"Frank-no. Put it down plea-"  
A loud blast-like the kind from a Muggle air horn pierced Luna's ears and she heard Ginny and Dean yell, before all four of them fell to the floor.  
Ginny grabbed the airhorn, tossing it into the air.  
"Reducto!"  
It exploded and she sat down heavily on the cot, pressing her hands over her ears, Dean grabbed a shirt and Luna was surprised to see the countless scars on his chest and back.  
"Hey how about Luna, Semus and Dean teach Frank a summoning spell okay?" Neville sat down next to Ginny, and Luna nodded, despite wanting to stay with her.  
Dean grabbed his wand, and tossed Semus a hoodie as the four of them walked out.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know that it would-"  
"It's okay. Some people just don't like loud noises."  
Frank nodded, and pulled out his wand, "Okay, what's the spell, and also is Ginny your girlfriend?"  
Seamus and Dean burst out laughing as Luna felt her cheeks go bright red.  
"What-no. I-um, oh god."  
"But you were sleeping together!"  
A new round of laughter from the boys, and Luna didn't know if it was possible for her face to get redder.  
"Okay so for the spell you point your wand at an object and say 'accio' and the object should go to you, Dean, Semus have a small item?"  
Dean composed himself before pulling a small Muggle candy, and placing it on a table before walking back to Frank.  
"Accio candy."  
The candy zoomed into Seamus' hand and Frank's eyes widened.  
"COOL! I wanna try!"  
It took him a while, but he got it, and when he got it Luna could see the pride in his eyes.  
Seamus' looked at Luna and raised his eyebrow.  
"You remember how you used to use a spell and float people around when we had the DA?"  
Luna smiled widely, and nodded as Dean and Frank looked over.  
"You made people fly?! No way-can you make me fly?!"  
"Um, can I do it to you or Dean first Semus? I don't want to hurt Frank."  
Dean smiled, "I'll go, I trust you."  
Luna raised her wand at him, the last time she did this...no.  
That wasn't her, that was someone who needed to survive.  
"Levicorpus!"  
Dean was lifted off the ground as he cheered, smiling and clapping.  
"YES!! THIS IS AWESOME LUNA!! YOU ROCK!!"  
Luna smiled and blushed as Frank looked up in astonishment, Dean's feet hit the ground and he gave Luna a hug, "That was amazing, you've gotten even better."  
"Oh! Thank you, I know you've gotten better as well."  
"Thanks Luna."  
Frank was still frozen, and Luna tapped his shoulder before lifting him up from the ground, the small Hufflepuff looked so happy that Luna felt herself laugh slightly.  
"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO COOL!!!"  
Luna smiled, and Frank looked behind her, "Hey it's your girlfriend!"  
She felt her face go red again, "Frank, she's not my girlfriend."  
Ginny smiled, "Sorry to disappoint, were both single."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, better now."  
Frank looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry-but Luna made me fly like superman!"  
Seamus laughed at this, but Luna and Ginny were both confused, Frank noticed, "Oh you're both purebloods-basically a superhero, he can fly and is so cool!!"  
"Ah, cool! My dad loves stuff like that, I'll tell him about it when I see him."  
Luna saw Dean and Semus walking off and quickly ran over to them, "Guys-what happened to Ginny's arms? I've got no idea what's going on but I'm worried.  
They both shrugged, "We don't know, something happened but Ginny and Neville won't tell us."  
Luna felt a mix of emotions, happy she wasn't the only one in the dark, worried about Ginny, and slightly mad that she didn't tell her what was going on.  
They were best friends, right?  
That night Luna was the first to go back upstairs, not wanting to talk to anyone else, but Ginny came up and followed her.  
"Luna! You okay?"  
Luna nodded, and refocused on the necklace she was making-a sort of fairy necklace with small gems she had found in a bottle that she tied a string to.  
She was planning on giving it to Frank.  
"Well, Nev and I were going to go to the kitchens tomorrow, wanna come with?"  
Luna was surprised, "Yes, yeah that would be nice."  
Ginny smiled and grabbed her jacket before going back down stairs.


	9. Secrets

Chapter Eight, Secrets. TW-Self harm, blood, scars, slurs, suicide.

Luna woke up at a normal time the next day, quickly changing and sitting on her sleeping bag, Neville's pillow was covering his face, Semus and Dean were together, both shivering, and Ginny was laying on her side, eyes closed, her hand holding tightly to the necklace Luna had given her, so still she could have been dead.  
"Luna?"  
She looked up and saw Frank, his eyes puffy and red from crying, holding a small blanket and quickly moved over to him.  
"Frank, are you okay?"  
The small boy shook his head, "I miss my mum."  
Luna gently hugged him, "I do to....I'm sorry."  
He took a shaky breath, "We can see them again, right? We'll see our mums?"  
Luna felt like a mental hand had grabbed her throat, and all she could do was nod, ignoring the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
She won't see her mom again....not for a long time.  
Frank rested his head on Luna's shoulder and closed his eyes, she gently shifted his body into a sleeping position, before drawing in the dust on the floor before anyone woke up, careful not to wake the Hufflepuff.  
With a small start, Luna realized that not only would she most likely never go back to her house, but the painting she had done of Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione had probably been destroyed, along with her other art and creations.  
She took a shaky breath, and ran her hands through her hair as the others began to wake up.  
A few hours later they were standing in front of a tunnel, Ginny grabbed a pipe and pulled herself up before reaching out a gloved hand to Luna, who took it.  
"What's with the gloves?"  
"Easier for me to grab stuff, Nev-come here."  
They walked in silence for most of the time, before Luna spotted the entrance to the kitchens, and Ginny crawled out of the painting.  
"Hey! What're you kids doing out of bed?"  
Hands shaking, Luna turned and saw a man in all black, holding his wand, he looked startled, "You're the Lovegood girl! You should be dead....."  
Ginny slowly turned as well, and Luna saw her wand drop into her hands, as the Death Eater smirked.  
"Weasley as well, and Longbottom I assume, today's my lucky day."  
Luna gripped her wand tightly, and Ginny stepped forward, "Lucky? They didn't tell you?"  
The Death Eater looked confused, "Tell me what?"  
"Well, of course we overheard it. Their planning on killing you all if you don't actually do your job. I mean damn you're screwed, all the first years hate you guys and don't listen, it's honestly a train wreck."  
Luna was amazed at Ginny's bravery, and by the look on his face, Neville was in shock, both of them holding their wand as Ginny continued to talk. Luna had no idea if she was telling the truth, but the Death Eater seemed confused.  
"You know if you were a nice person maybe then people would like you, but then again...you look like that."  
The Death Eater glared at her, "You got a death wish kid? Because I swear I'll kill you."  
Luna stopped forward, "Leave her alone!"  
Surprised at her own recklessness Luna froze.  
"Lovegood? These your friends?"  
Luna nodded.  
He studied them, "Haven't told them yet have you? Yeah I know what you did. We all do."  
Neville stepped away from Luna, "What happened?"  
Luna couldn't talk, her voice stopped working no matter how hard she tried to speak.  
"Cruci-"  
"Protago!"  
Ginny stepped in front of them, quickly throwing up a shield charm, Luna sent a stunning spell at the Death Eater, who dogged and aimed at Neville, missing him by less than an inch.  
"Impedimenta!"  
Neville and Luna froze, moving like snails as Ginny swore, before hopping to her feet.  
"Redu-"  
The man waved his wand before she could finish the spell, and Ginny's eyes widened as she stumbled back in shock.  
Luna could feel the spell wearing off and she looked at Ginny trying to find out what had made her so scared.  
Something red was staining her arms, darking her already red jumper, as blood seeped through the cotton and onto Ginny's legs.  
Neville unfroze first, "What did you do?!" He was panicked, and the Death Eater smirked.  
"Spell to reopen cuts and scars, I didn't know the girl cut. Lucky I assume."  
Luna barely had time to register before Neville was thrown into a wall, Ginny yelled in pain, "Ack-Luna do something!"  
"Avada-"  
"Crucio!"  
It was the only spell Luna could think of and as soon as it escaped her mouth the Death Eater dropped to the floor, streaming, Luna yelled and dropped her wand.  
Neville scrambled to his feet, "Stupefy."  
And the man slumped over, knocked out.  
He spun on Luna, a look of pure terror on his face.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! We thought you were a good person! We thought you could be trusted! Is everything true?! Are you really just crazy Luna?! Have we been fighting the people who called you Loony all this time even though they were right?"  
Luna was pressed against the wall, beginning to panic.  
"I didn't mean to I ju-"  
"How the bloody fuck did you even know the spell?! How did it work so fast? You need to practice spells like that."  
"They made me! I didn't want to! It was a choice between that or death Neville!"  
Neville glared at her, Ginny was looking down and Luna didn't know if she was conscious or not.  
"Maybe you should have chosen death."  
Neville grabbed Ginny, helping her stand and opened the portrait.  
"Neville-let her come."  
"Ginny are you insane?! Did you not see what she did?"  
Ginny struggled to speak, she was losing too much blood, "Yeah, I did. She was forced, now I'm probably going to die, and Luna knows healing spells so, can we go back, not die and then you can yell at her?"  
Neville hesitated before nodding, and they ran back through the tunnel, Neville called out, "Dean! Seamus, help!!"  
They showed up and Dean screamed, Seamus looked shocked, "Okay Dean make sure no one sees, give Frank to one of the Hufflepuffs. NOW!"  
Dean quickly did so and they ran back into the private room putting Ginny on the table, she was still breathing, and Neville grimaced, "Okay, who here is not going to scream?"  
Luna and Semus raised their hands, "I'm fine with blood."  
Neville nodded and quickly removed Ginny's jumper, leaving her in just a binder which confused Luna, but she pushed it aside. Seamus almost covered his eyes before gasping, Luna would have if she could find her voice.  
White and pink scars were cut into Ginny's skin, most of the wounds having been reopened, all of them self inflicted.  
Seamus looked up at Neville, "This is what happened? You said it was nothing. SHE COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED NEVILLE!"  
Neville glared at him back, "Well she may-Luna just help please."  
Luna took a shaky breath, raising her wand over Ginny's arms.  
"Episkey!"  
Instantly the cuts closed themselves, going back to freshly healed, and then after each spell, slowly back into scars.  
After about twenty minutes Ginny was not bleeding anymore, Neville looked slightly calmer, Seamus still in shock, and Luna was trying to focus only on getting Ginny back to looking slightly okay.  
"Neville, we have to clean up the blood to make sure there's nothing else, can you give me a wet towel?"  
He did so, and Semus looked at her as he helped,"Where did you learn this?"  
Luna paused slightly, "Taught myself, sometimes the bullies would leave physical marks, and I was always too scared to go to the hospital wing, so I read some books on Muggle first-aid and here we are."  
Semus let out a nervous laugh, "Never thought I'd say this, but I'm kinda glad they bullied you, otherwise we may have to explain to the Wealsey's why their child is dead."  
Neville glared at him, "Don't say that."  
"The hell is your problem?"  
Neville looked away, the scared kid slightly coming back, but Luna could tell he was still furious, more angry than she had ever seen him-and it was all her fault.  
"Semus, go tell Dean what happened, not Frank, but keep them out of here for a bit okay?"  
Semus nodded and quickly left, Neville sitting down hard in a chair, Luna doing the same as they sat in silence waiting for Ginny to wake up.


	10. Explanations

Chapter Nine, Explanations. TW-Suicide mention, self harm, scars, death.

It took almost an hour before Ginny woke up, and both Neville and Luna quickly shot up.  
"Ginny? Can you hear me?"  
"It was my arms you arse, not my ears. I'm not deaf."  
Neville smiled, and Luna almost started crying again.  
Same Ginny, still making jokes even when everyone thought she was about to die.  
"Can you sit up?"  
"Yeah."  
Neville handed her a new jumper which Ginny gladly took, after she pulled it on she noticed Luna.  
"Hey Luns."  
"H-hi."  
Luna looked down, fidgeting with the necklace for Frank, and Neville sighed, "We need to talk about that."  
Luna nodded, "I-I didn't mean to. I didn't even want to learn the spell, but th-they made me use it, and they said they would kill Ginny if I didn't. I was never able to use it for more than ten seconds, and then I would be the target. Bellatrix never trusted Olivander with a wand, and she made me curse him. I didn't want to, but I knew I needed to stay alive even if I didn't want to. I did what I had to, and I'm never going to forgive myself for it. Olivander's pain is my fault, and that won't change."  
Her voice broke and Luna took a shaky breath, before Ginny spoke.  
"It's okay, I get it. I know you would never do that to someone unless you were being forced, it's not your fault."  
Neville shot up from his seat, "Did you forget what happened to my parents? How do we know she won't do that?"  
Ginny shrugged, "Because I trust her. Luna's not like that Neville, she's not keeping secrets, and neither should we. It's not fair."  
Neville moved to the door, "What's not fair is that the only memories I have of my mum and dad are hospitals. What's not fair is that if it was anyone else you would agree with me to kick them out of this place. You say no secrets but you've been keeping a bigger one then your scars. You say no secrets-tell her how you actually feel."  
He slammed the door, and Luna buried her head in her hands. She didn't question what Neville had said, Ginny probably hated her.  
"This is all my fault...I should go, I'll just let them take me back."  
"No. No, please don't Luna."  
Luna looked at Ginny and saw tears in Ginny's eyes as well.  
"Why didn't......."  
She trailed off and Ginny sighed, "I thought you were dead, and I blamed myself for not making you stay, not hexing the Death Eaters on the train. I kept thinking that it would be better if I was dead. So......yeah. I didn't know what I was doing until I had done it, and I couldn't make myself stop, Neville found out, and he thinks I stopped. I was afraid you would think I was crazy, and hate me."  
Luna couldn't think of anything to say, and she simply hugged Ginny tightly, they were both sitting on the floor now.  
"I'm sorry Gin."  
"It's okay Luna, it's not your fault, don't think it is. Anything else you want to know?"  
Luna was afraid to ask, but she desperately wanted an answer.  
"What did Neville mean by 'tell her how you actually fell'?"  
Ginny sighed, and bit her lip as she looked down, "I-I figured something out in our fourth year. And I was-am, am terrified of saying anything because I don't know how people will react, it's childish, but I didn't know any better. I identify as genderfluid, bi and demisexual."  
Luna froze, before raising a hand to her mouth, "Ginny-I know how you feel, and I-I'm happy that you found yourself, I'm actually non-bianary panromantic. Um-preferred name that you want me to use?"  
Ginny was crying, yet also smiling, "G-Ginny's fine. I like it a lot, you?"  
Luna nodded, "Still Luna, most of the time I'm female presenting."  
"Cool....okay, I'm going to do something, are you okay with-ah damn."  
Luna blushed, she was hoping she knew what Ginny ment, but she had no idea, "Just go ahead, I don't think anything else can surprise me right now."  
Ginny smiled slightly, before grabbing Luna's flannel and kissing her.  
Immediately Luna kissed back, all her memories of smiling, laughing with Ginny came flashing through her mind, she felt adrenaline rushing in her body, erasing all the anxiety and replacing it with a memory, a feeling that she knew would never fade.  
Luna was vaguely aware that she had her hand on Ginny's neck, or that she could feel herself and Ginny smiling, everything was just elation and bliss.  
Luna only pulled away after remembering that she needed oxygen to breathe, and felt a small smile on her lips, Ginny stood, offering a hand to Luna, who gladly took it.  
They looked at each other for a second before both moving into kiss again, and Luna felt her back be pressed against the stone wall.  
"WOAH SHIT-"  
Luna felt Ginny pull away, and trip over something, falling on her back as Dean stared at them both, grinning like a madman.  
"Ow fuck-DEAN! Oh shit-"  
Luna smiled, "Wow this is a lot of swearing, should I do another first-"  
Dean held up his hand, "If you swear the whole fucking world wil end, also ANOTHER first?! No way-was that your first kiss?"  
"And second."  
Dean laughed as Ginny stood up, "No fucking way, this is just flat out gay. And I love it."  
Luna facepalmed, and Ginny gave him bisexual finger guns, "Gay."  
He smirked and stepped back, "I'll guard the door, finish....that"  
He closed the door and Ginny looked at Luna before they both started laughing, "That conversation was a whole ass mood-"  
"I know, oh! Pronouns?"  
Ginny smiled, "She/Her."  
Luna smiled, "Okay in that case-will you be my girlfriend?"  
Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "YES."  
There was a knock at the door, and it opened, Frank and Semus standing there with Dean, who looked like he had just had a lot of candy.  
"Can someone explain why my boyfriend looks like a crackhead?"  
Ginny smiled, and grabbed Luna's hand, "Gay."  
Semus' eyes widened, "Oh no way-you're serious? OH FUCK YES! Oh god-Frank don't say that word!"  
Frank looked confused, "What word-gay? Or fuck?"  
Everyone but Luna quickly yelled, "Fuck!" and then everyone started laughing.  
Luna blushed, "That's a bad word, I don't say that-only they do."  
Frank nodded, "So you and Ginny are lesbians?"  
"Um, kind of-technically a lesbian is two girls-okay I'm not explaing the whole gender identiy thing right now." Ginny tried to explain, but just facepalmed.  
Luna laughed, "I'm non-bianry, so I would be someone's significant other, but I'm okay with being called a girl most of the time, make sense?"  
Frank nodded again, "So just, use girl pronouns sometimes, and they other times?"  
"Exactly!"  
"Cool! Ginny-what about you?"  
Ginny hesitated, "Genderfluid, so sometimes I'm a girl, or boy, or also non-bianry."  
"So you're a shapeshifter? Cool!!"  
Everyone started laughing, and Ginny looked slightly confused, "You know what-I'll vibe with that."  
Seamus smiled, "So-they/them or she/her for Luna, Ginny should we just ask you daily or...."  
"Yeah that's fine if it's not annoying for you guys."  
Everyone said it was fine, and Frank kept talking about some Muggle superhero called Mystic, who apparently could change what she looked like just by seeing a person, Dean and Ginny were asking him a million questions about it.  
That night, it was colder than it had ever been, and Luna was shiving, trying to stay warm, Ginny noticed, and they ended up falling asleep next to each other, like when they were younger.

Some stuff in Ginny's POV because I can (He/Him)

Ginny woke up before anyone else, like normal, he remembered they had managed to save the jacket-it had been Fred's and he gave it to him before he left for school. Ginny was hugging Luna, who looked peaceful while they slept, and Ginny saw that his jacket was wrapped around both of them, as it was a size or so too big on him. Frank had taken Neville's bed, as he didn't come up to sleep.  
Ginny trusted Luna, he knew that she would not hurt them, he didn't know how he knew, but he did.  
He had a bad feeling, like something was going to happen soon, and was on edge about it, Semus had seemed worried at dinner, but Ginny didn't notice till he was thinking about it.  
He heard footsteps and an out of breath Neville came up the stairs, "Guys get up. Ginny-someone's here."


	11. Family

Chapter Ten, Family. (Back to Luna's POV)

Luna woke up as she felt Ginny push the blanket off of them, along with Neville's voice, he sounded oddly happy-and Luna was curious on how quickly he can change emotions.  
"What's going on? And pronouns?  
Ginny shrugged, and handed Luna her flannel, "Neville said someone is here. I dunno who. She/Her. Switched from male like five seconds ago." She laughed softly.  
They walked downstairs with Frank, Semus, and Dean, and saw three people standing in front of a painting.  
"GINNY!"  
Ron ran at his sister hugging her with enough force that they both ended up on the ground, crying.  
"Oh my god you're not dead, Ron holy shit."  
Luna saw Harry saying hello to the other Gryffindor boys, and Frank tapped her arm.  
"Who are they?"  
"That's Ron, one of Ginny's older brothers, Harry Potter-he's the chosen one, and that's Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age."  
Frank nodded, "Are they your friends?"  
Luna shrugged, "I dunn-"  
"Yes."  
Hermione had walked over to them and hugged Luna, "Glad your safe Luna, who's this?"  
Frank extended his hand and Hermione took it, "Frank Chase! First year Hufflepuff! It's nice to meet you!"  
Luna smiled, she loved how easily Frank could make friends, "Frank likes to hang around with Ginny, Dean, Semus and I."  
Hermione smiled, "Cool, it's good to see you-you look good."  
Luna blushed madly-she rarely got compliments, and looked down as Frank laughed, "Luna's awesome! She helped me fly like superman, and she said we will be able to see our mums again! Is your mum a witch?"  
Hermione looked confused for a second, "Luna isn't you-oh. OH-I'm sorry, that's brilliant, superman is cool, and no, both of my parents are Muggles."  
Frank nodded, "Yes! Please tell me you know about Marvel? No one here does!"  
Hermione laughed and nodded, "I love it. Who's your favorite Avenger?"  
Luna stepped away as she had no clue what they were talking about, Ron and Ginny coming over to them.  
"Hey Luns."  
"Hi, glad to see you not dead Ron."  
Ron smiled, "Good to see you as well, did you um..."  
Luna blushed again, "I'll tell you later."  
Ginny looked between the two, "Tell me what's going on later as well please!"  
Luna laughed and nodded as Harry, Hermione and Frank came up to them, she could hear what Hermione was saying.  
"No! What? But he's Captain America-he is amazing-"  
"But like-Spiderman! And Thor!"  
Hermione facepalmed, "We are going to have a discussion about this later."  
Frank giggled and nodded, before running up to Luna, "Hermione's awesome! She reads a lot and knows so many movies and is really really smart!"  
Hermione blushed, "I-thank you, but-"  
"If you say you're not smart I will fight you."  
Hermione held up her hands, "Okay then!"  
Luna smiled, glancing at Ginny, she looked the happiest Luna had seen since she arrived.  
"Luna gave you the letter?"  
"Yeah, yeah she did."  
Ron hugged Luna tightly, "Thank you."  
Luna blushed and looked down before Harry raised his eyebrow, 'Don't take this the wrong way-but what happened to your hair Ginny?"  
Ginny laughed slightly, "Fire."  
"WHAT THE FU-"  
Luna held up her hands, "Frank is eleven!"  
"Freaking flamingos?! How-fire? What the bloody-explain!"  
Everyone started laughing, and Frank grinned, "Don't worry, I also know gay."  
Luna facepalmed, "That's not a swear word Frank-"  
Hermione looked extremely confused, "What?"  
Ginny smiled, "Dean and Semus were yelling and now Frank thinks he can't say gay because it's a swear word."  
Ron and Harry burst out laughing, and Luna smiled as Ginny turned to her, "Talk to them upstairs?"  
Luna nodded, "Um, want to discuss anything you guys need in private? There's a room upstairs.  
The others agreed, and they began walking before Ginny grabbed Luna's arm, "What was Ron asking you about?"  
Luna blushed, "He wanted to know if I told you I had a crush on you yet."  
Ginny smiled, "Okay-um, do you mind not telling them? I don't want to have the whole gender/sexuality conversation right now."  
Luna nodded, "Yeah, you decide when."  
Ginny smiled and gave her a quick kiss in the dark before following the others upstairs.  
"Okay-so what's going on with you three?"  
Harry looked up at Ginny, "Basically we need to find somethings, and destroy them, when we do that, we can kill You-Know-Who, there's going to be a fight though, and people may die."  
Luna expected him to say this, but there was still a slight shock.  
"What're you looking for?"  
"Um, something small, from Ravenclaw, valuable, and probably not seen for a long time."  
Luna smiled, "The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw perhaps?"  
Everyone looked at her confused, "It's a sort of tiara? No one has seen it for decades."  
Harry paused, "Yeah, that sounds about right. No way in hell we can find it, and then we do. That should work."  
Ginny nodded, "Okay, Dean and Semus are gonna contact the Order, and people will come in two days-Luna, when that happens can you go with Harry to Ravenclaw tower and look?"  
Luna nodded, and Harry grinned at her.  
"Okay, I'll do something with Dean and Semus, probably fight, Ron-"  
"I have an idea, I'll talk to Hermione later."  
Luna smiled, "Cool. So in two days time, Harry and I will go to Ravenclaw tower, while Ron and Hermione do whatever they are doing, Ginny fights with the other people and will not get hurt, and then....you just destroy it when you find it?"  
Hermione grimaced, "Um-yeah. Sorry."  
Luna shrugged, "I don't care. If it means we can all live half normal I'm all for it."  
Ron smiled, "Normal is boring Luna, that's why we all like you."  
Luna felt herself go bright red, "Thanks."  
That night, the others stayed upstairs with them, but Ron pulled Luna away before they all fell asleep.  
"Hey-did you tell her?"

"Okay-um, do you mind not telling them? I don't want to have the whole gender/sexuality conversation right now."

"Oh! Um, no. I don't want to distract them with anything."  
Ron nodded, "Okay, cool. Sleep well, and thank you again Luna."  
Luna smiled before laying down next to Ginny-who was doing a very bad job of pretending to be asleep.  
"I know your awake Gin."  
"Fuck."


	12. Messaging

Chapter Eleven, Messaging. TW-Slurs, death, suicide, dysphoria.

"Where is my daughter?"  
Xenoplilles Lovegood's voice was shaking, as Lucius Malfoy's wand pressed into his throat.  
"You mean the faggot?"  
"DON'T CALL-"  
There was a small pop and Xenophillies yelped in pain.  
"Please, is she alive? Is she safe?"  
Malfoy smirked, removing his wand and shoving Xenophiles to the ground.  
"Would you like to see?"  
Without waiting for an answer, Malfoy pressed his wand to Xenophillies' temple, as images flashed past his vision.  
Luna curled up in a ball crying, Luna thrashing and screaming on the floor as a wand was trained on her, Luna shaking as her arm was forced up, a word Xenophiles never thought his daughter would say on her lips as tears fell from her blue eyes. Luna hiding in the library with Ginny after she had been bullied, crying into the redheads shoulder, Luna running away from the girls in her own house as they chased her, yelling at her, Luna standing at the astronomy tower, hesitant, but eventually going back to bed, casting a silencing charm and crying herself to sleep. Luna standing in front of her mirror in her room, layering shirts and clothes to make her chest appear flatter.  
"Oh Luna, no, my Luna......"  
Xenophillies sobbed, he didn't know any of this was happening, Luna always told him about Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and even Harry Potter-she was friends with Harry Potter.  
Luna never told him about any of this, he didn't know she was bullied, he didn't know she had stood on the tower for hours on end, he didn't know she had been wanting a binder since her third year, but had been to scared to ask, he didn't know that his dau-child was suffering in silence for so long.  
"Why are you showing me this? To make me feel like a terrible parent? She's already lost her mother, why would you take the only family she has left?"  
Malfoy gave a knowing smile, before raising his wand, pointing it at Xenophillies.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Xenophillies Lovegood slumped over, he would never move again.

Luna yelled, shooting awake next to Ginny as tears streamed down her face, burying her head in her hands, sobbing.  
"Luna?"  
It was Hermione's voice, and Luna could feel Ginny's hands on her back, she couldn't talk, she couldn't move, everything was falling apart.  
Smaller hands wrapped around Luna's own, and a new voice spoke.  
"It's okay. Everyone has nightmares, but it's your own battle scars, and you're winning."  
How Frank was so wise at eleven was beyond Luna, she took a few shaky breaths to calm down, and after a few minutes she was able to look up, and wipe the tears from her face.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay Luna, it happens to everyone." Harry's tone was soft, and he wasn't wearing his glasses, squinting slightly. His green eyes were steady, though, and he gently rubbed Luna's arm.  
"I woke you guys up..."  
Ron spoke next, "If I had a gallon for the amount of times I woke to Harry screaming in the dorms, or Ginny having a nightmare and coming into my room at three am. We all have nightmares Luna."  
Luna knew that Ginny still had nightmares about their first year, they would wake up freezing, and shaking with tears, having been shocked awake by the basilisk, or Riddle's voice.  
Luna knew that Ginny was terrified of snakes, even more scared of them than Ron was of spiders, and the one time they even saw a drawing of a snake they almost panicked.  
Luna knew that, and she was the only one as far as she had known, but she was glad Ron knew as well.  
Hermione gave her a small smile, and a hug, before they went back to their beds, and Luna lay back down next to Ginny, who turned to their side and pulled Luna close to them.  
"I love you."  
Luna could feel how fast her heart was beating, and without thinking, pressed her face into Ginny's neck to stop new tears from forming.  
Ginny hugged Luna back, until she pulled away and quietly spoke, "Sorry-pronouns?"  
Ginny smiled, "It's fine, he/him."  
Luna nodded, "You're the best boyfriend ever."  
Ginny laughed softly, "Is that the only reason why you asked?"  
"Yeah."  
Ginny laughed again, and they both knew no one could see them, and kissed Luna's forehead.  
Luna smiled before kissing Ginny-an actually kiss this time, and they smiled, Ginny really was the best boyfriend ever.  
Luna didn't know how much time had passed, but she knew that she had been awake the whole time, but they were jolted out of their thoughts by Dean running into the room, and yelling/wheezing.  
"About to....send....message to order.....get asses down....now!!"  
Everyone jumped up, and quickly moved to the other room, where a strange steampunk looking machine was there.  
Semus and Dean began preparing a message and Luna realized they had forgotten to put on their binder, internally kicking themself, Luna crossed their arms over their chest and looked down, hoping no one would notice.  
Sadly, Hermione noticed everything.  
"You okay Luna?"  
Luna shrugged, and Hermione put a hand on their shoulder, Luna flinched slightly, but let it go.  
"Hello? Hello. This is Dean Thomas, Semus Finnagin, Luna Lovegood, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Frank Chase and Harry Potter-the lion has landed, we require assistance ASAP. It's time to fight back. Your kids, your family have been hurt by the people who are supposed to protect them, Who-Know-Who is back and we need to fight. Ginny?"  
To Luna's surprise Ginny stepped forward and grabbed the microphone, "Hi. The Golden Trio is alive, V-Voldemort is coming, you want to keep Hogwarts safe, and your kids alive? Come help. Come fight back, fight not for us, fight for your familys, your home for seven years, a place you learned and grew, a place that you knew would always offer help to those who asked. We are asking for your help, we need your help. The war has already begun, but the battle is coming to shore, some of us will die, some will lose family, friends, loved ones-but if we don't stop it here, anyone who is not a pureblood who hates Muggles and Muggleborns will be killed. If you don't fit in with their image you will be killed. Family's of purebloods who think differently will be wiped out, families of Muggles who have one magic child will all be killed. You have thirty-six hours to decide if you want to save Hogwarts-and probably the world. Choose wisely."  
He stepped back, putting the mic down and grabbed Luna's hand, "Ginny we need to get you in public speaking."  
Ginny smiled, and Dean began to send the message out, "Okay-it's sent, Ron, Ginny-I think you'll see your family soon."  
Ron smiled, as did Ginny, before they all walked out, Ron looked at Ginny and Luna's hands, "You guys dating?"  
Ginny shook her head and Ron raised his eyebrow at Luna.  
"Hey-'Mione, Luna and I are going to go look around later today, want to come?"  
Hermione nodded, "Yeah, sounds fun. Or, it's something to do."  
Ginny shrugged and Luna smiled slightly, "Doing stuff is fun."  
Harry held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, Luna was confused as to why though.


	13. Scouting

Chapter Twelve, Scouting.

Luna was with Frank, showing him the Patromus charm.  
"Think of a really happy memory okay? This spell is really advanced."  
"I can do it!"  
He closed his eyes tightly, and Luna could see Frank's lips moving as he spoke under his breath.  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
Small tendrils of blue light came out of his wand, more than Luna expected, but not much.  
"Nice job!"  
Frank smiled and blushed, "What's your patronus?"  
Luna smiled, "I'll show you."  
They closed their eyes and Luna pictured her first kiss with Ginny, meeting Neville and the others for the first time, smiling.  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
A blue and white hare came from her wand as Frank watched it with wide eyes.  
"That's so cool!!"  
Luna blushed, "Thank you!"  
"What memories did you use?"  
Luna smiled slightly, "Some about Ginny, and a few of my other friends.  
Dean and Semus walked over and Dean smiled, "We all know the memory of Ginny."  
Luna blushed red again, "What's yours?"  
Dean smiled, "Boar, here-Expecto Patronum!"  
An octopus came out of his wand and began to move around on the floor as Frank laughed.  
"That's awesome! Semus, what about you?"  
Semus laughed, "Never been able to do a full form, I'll try for you."  
Frank smiled, and Semus closed his eyes.  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
A fox exploded from his wand as Semus yelped in surprise, "HELL YEAH!"  
Luna smiled, "Nice!"  
A new voice came from behind them, and a stag lept in front of everyone, Luna turned to see a smiling Harry.  
"Show off."  
"Ah-come on Dean, we all know you'd do it."  
Dean shrugged, and Ginny walked over, "What-are we all just showing off? Someone give me a large object?"  
Ron laughed, "You're not blowing anything up."  
Frank ran over holding a small chair. "Here!"  
Ginny burst out laughing, "Thanks but I'm not gonna blow something up now, Luna-hermione's waiting for us."  
Luna nodded and hugged Frank, "Keep practicing okay?"  
"I will!!"  
The two walked over to Hermione, who was reading a book.  
"I'm not surprised you're reading."  
Hermione laughed at Ginny's comment.  
"Fair, now what?"  
Ginny smiled before pulling themselves up into a small hole in the wall, extending their hand for Luna, who grabbed it.  
Before Ginny could pull up Hermione Luna kissed their cheek, "Pronouns?"  
"He/Him, you?"  
"I'm good with she/her today."  
Ginny nodded, and he helped Hermione up.  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem. Come here-"  
Luna mustered 'Lumos' and the tip of her wand lit up, casting shadows over the stone walls of the tunnel, Luna froze for a second before remembering that she was safe here, she was still slightly nervous, but she continued.  
Ginny stopped above a grate and looked down, Luna saw a group of Slytherins walking with two Death Eaters.  
Ginny facepalmed, "I hope people come help.."  
Hermione but her hand on his shoulder, "They will."  
Ginny smiled slightly, and Luna looked down again, no one else was there.  
"If this was all we had to do, should we just chill here for a bit?"  
Hermione laughed softly, and Ginny shrugged, "I'm cool with that."  
The three of them sat in the tunnel, staying away from any openings that would let others hear them.  
Luna felt happy, they were with friends, and so far-things seemed okay.  
"Anything crazy happened when you guys were on the run?"  
Hermione smiled, 'Well-um..Luna you're going to hate us all. I don't remember if I told you about this or not, but we realized we needed to learn more about the Deathly Hallows so we went to see your dad, and um-we may or may not have blown up your house-"  
Ginny looked completely shocked, and Luna nodded, "You told me, I think it's finally set in that my dad had the wrong creature horn."  
Hermione threw her hand in the air, "We blew up your house and this is what you focus on?! I love you-"  
Ginny opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it again.  
Luna smiled, "Nice Ginny."  
"Silence small human."  
Luna and Hermione burst into laughter, and Ginny smiled, his brown eyes lighting up with joy.  
"Hey-Hermione, why did you want to come with us on this? It's pretty boring."  
Hermione shrugged, "I've been stuck with two boys for like-months, I kind of missed being around other girls, but I also just like hanging out with you guys."  
Ginny nodded, as did Luna, but they were trying to keep from laughing-Hermione is the only girl.  
Ginny's face split into a smile, "Can we tell her?"  
"Tell me what?"  
Hermione looked confused.  
Luna nodded, "So-neither of us actually identify as female. I'm non-bianry and use she/her or they/them, and Ginny.."  
"I'm genderfluid and right now identify as male!"  
Hermione facepalmed, "I am so sorry!!"  
"It's fine, just don't bring it up please?"  
She nodded, "Yeah-how will I know what pronouns to use?"  
Ginny shrugged, "Just ask me if that's not annoying."  
"It's not, sorry again."  
Luna smiled, "Your good."  
Hermione was red from embarrassment, "Have you guys told anyone else?"  
"Neville. Dean, Semus and Frank kind of.......found out?"  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I'm confused."  
Luna smiled and looked down, "They may or may not have walked in on us kissing. And we had to explain."  
Hermione laughed, "That's something Dean and Semus would do! Also congrats."  
"Thanks, when are you going to tell Ron you're in love with him by the way?"  
Ginny said it completely deadpan, and Hermione froze.  
"I-um, what?"  
Ginny and Luna started laughing as Hermione blushed bright red.


	14. Reunions

Chapter Thirteen, Reunions.

Chapter Thirteen, Reunions.  
The next morning, Luna woke up and noticed Harry getting ready.  
Knowing that they would be in a battle in less than twenty-four hours, they grabbed their binder, shoved it into their pockets and walked over to Harry.  
"I need to talk to you, meet me in the private room in like ten minutes okay?"  
Harry nodded, and continued pulling on his jumper.  
"Luna? What's up?"  
Luna paused, she knew how much Harry meant to Draco, and she wanted him to know.  
"I know you hate Draco, but can you hear me out for a second?"  
To Luna's surprise Harry smiled.  
"I don't hate him."  
"Oh, well that's good. Either way, he has a giant crush on you, and he feels terrible for everything he's done to you-he also hated calling Hermione a-erm. That word, and Ron a blood traitor for so long. He's the only reason I survived while I was there, and he promised that one of us would tell our crush how they feel-I did and I know he won't get the chance, so I'm telling you."  
Harry looked extremely happy, "Luna-I've had a crush on him for a while, I didn't want to do anything about it so I just never said anything. If I see him, I'll tell him-that's a promise."  
Luna smiled, "Good."  
A few hours later and the families began to arrive, hugs and tearful greetings all around, Luna stayed in the back with Frank, waiting for his parents.  
A tall woman with brown hair, and a man with jet-black hair stepped in through the portrait, and Frank ran at them, hugging them tighty.  
"Mum! Dad!!"  
They talked for a short while, until Frank pulled them over to Luna, and then Ginny.  
"Mum, this is Ginny and Luna-there really nice people! And Luna is Ginny's significant other, Ginny is Luna's shapeshifting partner, like Mystique!"  
Ginny started laughing, "I'm sorry-that was probably confusing, I'm genderfluid. It's nice to meet you."  
The woman shook their hand, "I'm Sally, this is my husband Paul."  
Luna introduced herself as well, "Hi, I'm Luna."  
"Mum! Luna knows how to make people fly!!"  
Luna blushed, "Dean made a joke and so I showed him a spell I knew to levitate people."  
Sally nodded, "Cool, who's Dean?"  
Frank ran over and got Dean and Semus, "This is Dean and his boyfriend Semus! Oh-and Hermione. I like her a lot, she's very smart."  
Hermione blushed and the other three introduced themselves.  
Frank smiled, "Hermione is like a big sister, Luna and Ginny are chaotic mo-parent friends."  
Luna laughed, and Ron ran over, "Hey-they should be here soon."  
Ginny nodded and turned to Sally and Paul, "I've got to go, my parents are coming soon."  
They nodded and turned back to their son, Hermione ran up to them, "Hi! Um-pronouns?"  
"He/They, Luna?"  
Luna smiled, "They/Them."  
Hermione nodded, "Cool."  
The portrait swung open, as Fred and George jumped out, grinning.  
Ron and Ginny ran at them, hugging them tightly, as Charlie and Bill stepped out, the same thing happening.  
Most of the other people were having private conversations, and Luna was standing off to one side, surprised when Bill came up to them.  
"Hey."  
"Hi."  
He hugged them, and gave Luna a wink before going back to his family.  
Molly and Arthur were next, and both Ron and Ginny were crying, Hermione stayed by Luna with Harry, they had no family that would be coming.  
To Luna's surprise, Ginny and Ron pulled the three of them over.  
"Thank god you're all alright!"  
Luna smiled, and Hermione looked down, "Wait-Luna, dear where's your dad?"  
Harry winced, as Luna also averted their eyes, "He's gone."  
Mrs.Weasley hugged them tightly, before the same to Harry and Hermione.  
Dean stepped up with a woman who looked like his mother.  
"Okay, so we know that Harry needs to look for something-right?"  
Harry nodded, "The lost diadem of Ravenclaw. So will a Ravenclaw go with?"  
Cho raised her hand but Ginny stepped in, "Luna-you'll go, right?"  
Luna nodded, and Frank raised his hand, "I'll help."  
Sally looked surprised, "Frank-"  
"No, Mum, you and dad are going to fight with bad people, I want to help Luna. They helped me, I should repay them. If Harry'll let me."  
Harry ruffled his hair, "Only if your parents are okay with it."  
Paul looked at Luna, "You'll keep him safe?"  
"It'll be a top priority I promise."  
Sally nodded, and she began talking to Frank with his Dad.  
Dean began again, "Ginny, you are.."  
"I'll go with You, Semus and anyone else who wants to go to defend the school, like we talked about."  
The Weasley's all said they would go with Ginny, along with Sally and Paul, and a few other people Luna didn't know.  
The families began to walk out, until it was just the Weasley's, Chase's, Luna, Harry and Hermione.  
Dean had begun to lead students to the great hall.  
Frank's parents hugged him and followed Dean, Luna turned to Ginny, who was across the room with his family.  
Hermione nudged Luna, as Ginny looked up, Luna bit their lip and without thinking they ran at Ginny, who stepped forward and kissed Luna.  
Luna closed their eyes, and heard a vague noise of surprise before they pulled away, Ginny hugged them tightly, "Don't die-please."  
"I won't, same to you."  
Ron and Harry were smiling widely, and Ginny's parents looked extremely confused.  
"Um-okay. Random coming out but okay."  
Ginny smiled, "Don't worry-it gets worse."  
Molly looked even more confused and Ginny turned back to Luna, 'I love you, I'll see you soon."  
"I love you."  
Ginny kissed them again, before Luna climbed through the hole with Harry and Frank, Harry pulled out a map and studied it, "Okay, I know how we get to Ravenclaw tower."  
Luna nodded, and pulled out their wand, "Frank, stay in the middle of us."  
Frank moved to the center and after a really long staircase they found themselves in Ravenclaw tower, Luna smiled, and Frank looked around in astonishment.  
As she was standing there it dawned on Luna that that was the first time she and Ginny had said 'I love you' to each other.  
They smiled slightly, and blushed.  
"This place is so cool!!"  
Luna nodded, and began to look for the diadem, "Harry look-it's on her head."  
There was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with a stone tiara on her head, Harry swore loudly, and looked at Luna, "I should have known, we need to go find the others. The real one's hidden better than that."  
Luna nodded, and a new voice spoke.  
"Not so fast."  
Alecto Carrow stepped from the shadows and Luna immediately stepped in front of Frank, holding their wand.  
"Avad-"  
"Stupefy!"  
Sparks shot out of Luna's wand, hitting the woman and knocking her out.  
Harry smiled, grabbed his invisibility cloak and threw it over them all.  
They stepped out, Harry glanced at Luna, "Saved my life, thanks. Your gay?"  
"Panromantic asexual and non-bianry."  
"Pardon?"  
Luna smiled, "Exactly. They/Them pronouns please for now."  
Harry nodded, "Brilliant, san do."  
Frank looked up, "I can hear footsteps, we need to get to the others!"  
Luna and Harry looked at each other.  
"Luna-take Frank and finds Ginny. I'll get the bloody tiara."  
"Okay but Harry-"  
"Luna we have a war going on, I'll ask Hermione."  
"Harry wait-"  
"Luna!"  
"HARRY POTTER! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"  
Harry looked surprised at Luna yelling, and turned, "Okay, sorry."  
"There's not a person alive who's seen the diadem. Isn't it obvious? You have to talk to someone who's dead."  
"God you're smart!"  
He yelled a thanks and ran off, Luna ran with Frank, they stopped by a window and saw people shooting spells into the air to form a barrier, but as they kept running Luna saw the barrier come falling down, as well as a redheaded boy by a bridge, "Luna-I see Ginny! Come on!"  
The two ran at the bridge, skidding to a stop as half of it was falling, a spark had blown up part of it.


	15. The Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter Fourteen, The Battle of Hogwarts. TW-Blood, death.

Neville, Dean, Semus, Ginny and a few others started running back towards Luna, and Ginny almost slammed into her, Luna noticed she had a few scrapes on her face.  
"LUNA! Frank-come on, now!"  
Luna grabbed Frank and ran after Ginny, they split off from the others and ran into an empty classroom, Ginny grabbed Luna's shoulders and scanned her for injury, his eyes lingering on Luna's for a second longer than usual.  
"Awesome, your okay, is Frank?"  
Frank nodded and Ginny kissed Luna, pushing them into a wall, Frank laughed slightly.  
"Don't know where my family went, but I just followed Nev."  
"Oh, Ginny..."  
There was a loud bag and Ginny stepped in front of Luna as Luna grabbed Frank's hand, "Let's go find them, okay?"  
Ginny turned to Frank, "We have to keep you away from trouble."  
"No, you have to fight. I'm going to help my friends!"  
Luna smiled, "I love Hufflepuffs."  
Ginny nodded and kissed Luna again, before pushing open the door and rushing to a window, "The courtyard is a shit show, so let's not go there with Fran-"  
"No let's go there. The others will be there."  
Ginny sighed, "Frank we can't let you get hurt."  
"I won't! I promise."  
Luna looked at Ginny, "We have to fight...."  
Ginny nodded, "Who knew the innocent little kid I met on the train would be convincing me to fight instead of holding me back from decking someone?"  
Luna smiled, and the three ran through the hallways, rounding a corner there was a flash of green light.  
"Impedimenta!"  
Purple sparks shot out of Frank's wand at the Death Eater and Ginny rushed over to the body, gasping in surprise.  
"Colin Creevy-"  
Luna covered Frank's eyes, "Oh god...."  
Ginny swallowed hard and closed his eyes, "Keep your hand over Frank's eyes."  
They kept moving, until Luna literally ran into Semus.  
"DEAN! Semus! Holy moly."  
Dean smiled, "Hey, oh awesome your all okay! Luna-are you crying?"  
Luna was still shaken from seeing Colin, "Colin Creevy's..."  
Semus' smile faded and he hugged Luna, "I'm sorry."  
Frank yelled and Ginny spun around as a large chunk of rock was being thrown at them, hit by a giant.  
"REDUCTO!!"  
Blue light hit the stone from Ginny's wand, and it burst into dust, Frank looked up in shock, "OH MY GOD THAT'S AWESOME! Let's go help the others!"  
The others nodded, and the five of them began moving, trying to find someone they knew, Luna spotted Neville alone with two Dean Eaters.  
"Ginny-Neville!"  
Ginny nodded and they quickly ran over, "Expelliarmus!"  
The hooded man's wand flew out of his hand and Neville raised his wand, "Stupefy!"  
Dean patted him on the back, "Nice."  
"Thanks Ginny."  
Ginny nodded and Semus yelled, "Oh shit-spiders!!"  
Frank screamed and jumped, Ginny grabbed his hand, "Luna-you know creatures, what do we do?!"  
Luna racked her brain for giant spiders, "We're in trouble, they can only be damaged by an Unforgivable Curse or a series of the same spell at a time. I'm not cursing it. I can't."  
Frank looked up, "Okay-everyone use the Reducto Spell on three! One.....two....three!!"  
Six different voices yelled, and six different wands shot out light hitting the spider as it fell to the ground, the six ran, and Luna saw a familiar face.  
"Aberforth!"  
The old man nodded at her, and they ran over to assist him in fighting off three Death Eaters, Luna knew the Dumbledor family was powerful, so it was no surprise he could handle them, but he was bound to become tired.  
"Thanks for the help kid. Who's the Hufflepuff."  
Frank extended his hand, "Frank Chase, first year!"  
Aberforth gave him a small smile, "Your cute kid."  
"GINNY!!"  
Ron, Harry and Hermione ran over to them, and Ron grabbed his younger sibling. "Okay-not dead, good."  
Hermione made a small noise of surprise, and Luna looked up and saw hundreds of dementors flying at them, Aberforth and Harry quickly stepped forward, their patronus exploding from their wand, and Luna saw Frank raise his, a dolphin coming from the end, as a boar, hare, otter, jack russell terrier, and a horse joined the stag, dolphin and goat, sending the dementors flying back.  
"I did it! I DID IT!!!"  
Luna smiled, "Yeah! That was awesome Frank!!"  
Harry smiled, "He is so positive and adorable, I love him. Oh and Luna? I saw him, and I told him."  
Luna knew 'him' was Draco, "How'd it go?"  
Harry smiled and Luna knew-they kissed.  
Ron looked confused, "We've gotta go-Frank, don't let my sister die!"  
Frank smiled, "Sibling, and I won't!"  
Luna turned and saw about three cloaked people rushing at them, "Levicorpus!"  
Two of them went flying backwards and slammed into a wall, Luna jumped in shock, as Aberfoth sent the other one to the ground.  
"Did I just kill them?!"  
Dean bit his lip, "I-uh, I think....."  
Luna's jaw dropped, and Ginny grabbed her arm, "Hey-it's okay, it's okay."  
Luna nodded, she can't break down now.  
They continued fighting, until Frank clapped his hands over his ears and screamed, "OW AAAHHHH!!!"  
"Frank-what's goin-"  
It felt like someone was vibrating her skull, as a voice reverberated throughout Luna's head.

YOU HAVE FOUGHT BRAVELY. HOW EVER IT HAS BEEN IN VAIN. BRING ME HARRY POTTER AND NONE SHALL BE HARMED. BRING ME HARRY POTTER AND YOU MAY WALK AWAY UNSCATHED. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR.

Ginny was shaking, "I ha-hate th-that shi-t."  
Luna hugged him, Ginny hated when it felt like someone was inside his head.  
Dean and Semus ran up to them, "Great hall, everyone's heading inside."  
Frank looked up, "Is it over?"  
Luna and Semus exchanged a worried look, "We don't know, hopefully yes, but we don't know."  
Frank nodded, "Let's go find our families."  
Dean nodded, "Anyone else we know..."  
Ginny shook his head, "You?"  
"Lavender Brown. We think it was Greyback."  
Frank looked up, "Who's Greyback?"  
Ginny glanced down at him, "He's a werewolf, not all are bad-like Remus Lupin, but he's bad. He hurt my brother, and lot's of other people."  
Frank's gaze hardened, "You hurt my friends family you hurt me. I'll hurt him."  
Luna repressed a smile, "Well, let's go inside before we go killing people. How about that?"  
Ginny nodded, and grabbed Luna's hand as Semus gave Frank a piggy-back ride.


	16. Heartbreak

Chapter Fifteen, Heartbreak. TW-Death, blood, suicide.

"So how many brothers do you have?"  
Ginny smiled, "Six, Ron who you know, then the twins Fred and George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill who's the oldest."  
Frank smiled, "Wow. I'm an only child-you're the only girl sometimes?"  
Ginny nodded, "You guys are all only childs?"  
Luna nodded, "My mom died when I was nine, I didn't know if my parents wanted another kid. I guess it was hard enough for my dad to take care of me alone, especially with my magic coming out. I tended to start fires when I was really happy!"  
Ginny laughed, "That is amazing."  
Semus shook his head, "They didn't want to risk it, my magic tended to blow stuff up and so it was safer for just me."  
Dean shrugged, "Dad left, and mom never remarried."  
Frank nodded, "Well, Luna and Hermione and you guys are now my siblings so ha."  
Luna smiled, "Awesome."  
They passed the hall where Colin died and Luna saw Oliver Wood carrying him on a cot with Lee Jordan.  
"Is that Colin Creevy?"  
Ginny nodded sniffly, "He was in my year-and Luna's, kind kid, always taking photos."  
Dean bent a picked up the discarded camera, "Still works, I'm going to give it to Harry. He looked up to him so much, I think it's fitting."  
Luna nodded, "That sounds appropriate."  
Frank smiled, "Who is Remus and Tonks? I heard you talking about them?"  
Ginny's face lit up at the mention of Tonks, "The best people ever, they have a newborn named Teddy and he's cute-from pictures, Tonks is a metamorphosis so she can change her appearance by will. Remus is a werewolf but he's kind, and very nice!"  
Frank smiled, "I want to meet them!"  
Luna laughed slightly, "They'll love you Frank"  
Dean smiled, and clicked the camera, showing them the photo, Luna and Ginny holding hands, Frank smiling on Semus' back, and Dean's finger in the corner of the photo.  
"That's great Dean!"  
"Thanks Luna!"  
Semus kissed him and Dean blushed, Frank smiled.  
"I am surrounded by adorable couples."  
Ginny and Luna laughed, Dean smiled and Semus' spoke, "I don't know who's cuter though..."  
Dean raised his hand quickly, "Us."  
Luna smiled as Ginny gave a fake offended gasp, "How dare you Mr.Thomas."  
He smiled, "Ah the same to you Mrs-Mr-fuck."  
Luna laughed, "Well, that's something."  
Ginny nodded, "She/Her Dean."  
"Ah-the same to you Mrs.Weasley."  
Frank laughed, and they stepped into the Great Hall, smiles fading instantly.  
White sheets covered the floors, people standing around them sobbing, injured students and parents alike on the stone bleachers.  
Dean scanned the crowd for his mom, and ran over to her Semus following.  
The other three kept walking until Luna felt Ginny abruptly stop, staring at something in front of her.  
"Ginny?"  
Frank looked up at her worriedly, and Luna saw a mix of sadness, disbelief, shock, and anger, following her gaze they saw a group of red haired people standing and crouching around a boy laying on the floor, unmoving.  
"No, no, no, no, no...Luna please-I'm dreaming right, I'm dreaming? Luna please, please. I'm fucking dreaming, this isn't real, please...."  
Luna couldn't speak, Frank stayed quiet as he realized what was happening, and Ginny's hand slipped from Luna as she ran to his family.  
"Luna-we should go over."  
Luna nodded as she and Frank slowly walked to the Wealsey's.  
It was one of the twins, and Luna noticed he had both his ears, Fred.  
Arthur was standing in shock, silent tears dripping down his face, Molly was knelt next to him, Bill, Charlie and Percy were crying, also in shock, Ron was next to his mother, gripping Fred's arm, George was shaking, his head bent over his brother's chest, sobbing.  
Ginny was next to him, tears flowing from her brown eyes as she buried herhead in his hands, shaking with silent sobs.  
Luna saw Hermione and Harry standing slightly askew, both crying, "Luna, Frank, your okay."  
Hermione hugged Luna tightly, and Luna could feel the hot tears on their cheeks, "Hermione, Harry-h-how?"  
Harry's voice wavered as he tried to speak, "Wall crashed by Rookwood. Percy had made a joke and Fred was laughing...."  
Luna covered her mouth with her hands, and Frank hugged Harry, Hermione crying harder as she saw this.  
"Hermione are you okay?"  
Hermione shook her head, pointing at four other bodies.  
Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were lying still, less than ten feet from Luna, and not far from them, "Oh god no..no Frank no..."  
Sally and Paul Chase.  
Frank looked confused, before following her gaze and rushing to his parents, falling to his knees.  
Luna was torn between Ginny and Frank, but as she saw Hermione rush over to the young boy she realized he had no one.  
Running to Frank, she saw him press his face into Hermione's chest, screaming.  
"NO NO NO NO!! THEY PROMISE THEY WOULD BE OKAY-THEY BLOODY PROMISED!! MUM MUM PLEASE! Dad-DAD!!"  
Luna looked at the two bodies, and saw a necklace in Sally's hand, with a paper.  
"Frank...there's a note....I think she wrote it for you."  
Hermione had also noticed and spoke before Luna could.  
Frank opened his mother's palm before reading the note, tucking it in his jean pockets and putting on the necklace. He also removed his father's glasses, and put them on.  
"I've been told I'll need them. I want to wear his." His voice was forced to be steady.  
Frank took a shaky breath after he spoke, and when Madam Pomfry came over, she hugged Frank tightly, "Would you like to keep anything on them?"  
Frank nodded, "My mum's jacket. She would wear it all the time, and said that one day I'll wear it."  
Soon, Frank had the oversized denim jacket on, and he wiped his eyes.  
"I miss them already."  
Luna hugged him tightly, "I know, I'm so sorry Frank."  
He shook his head, "No, Luna you saved my life. If I was with them I'd be gone as well. Thank you."  
Luna bit back a sob and pulled him and Hermione into a tight hug, before helping Frank pull a white sheet over his parents.  
"Frank, my parents are Muggles, but I'll try and see if they can help with anything, okay?"  
Frank nodded, and they walked over to the Weasley's, Fred's body had been taken away, and they were quiet, Hermione told Harry what happened, who hugged Frank tightly.  
"Luna."  
Luna heard Ginny's voice crack as she spoke, turning and hugging her.  
Ginny's ears and cheeks were red, and her eyes puffy from tears.  
"Ginny."  
Luna pulled away and without thinking they both moved to an empty hallway.  
"Ginny I'm s-"  
"Please-don't Luna. I'm sorry I just-"  
"I understand."  
Luna could hear the pain racked in Ginny's tone, her eyes were filled with more than tears, heartbreak, anguish, and anger.  
"I don't want to keep going....."  
Luna didn't know if she meant the battle or in life, but they nodded and hugged Ginny again.  
"I know I can't stop you, but I love you Ginny, so much."  
"I love you so much Luna, you're the best partner ever."  
"You're the best girlfriend ever.  
Ginny smiled slightly, "Sorry about not staying by you."  
"It's okay. You had to do what you needed to."  
Luna smiled, and gently brushed a tear from Ginny's cheek before moving her hands to her open jacket and pulling Ginny into a kiss.  
Luna closed their eyes and the familiar smell of flowers, fire, and chocolate made her not want to ever leave this moment, when everything had fallen around them.  
The virtutes had cracked and crumpled, a hole in hearts where families had been shattered, torn apart by ruthless killers cloaked in the shadows. No remorse or pity was felt by the men, all they wanted was blood. Luna knew how it felt to engulf someone in a shroud of pain, and she knew what it was like to receive.  
The hole grows, tearing apart your essence, the soft lips of those who you once could touch everyday became a faint memory, lost to the wind only replaced by pain.  
The longing of the touch by the one who you are so desperate for slowly dissolves you, you crave the touch of love, the touch of safety.  
Ginny's face was pink, weather from air loss of tears Luna did not know, but they walked back into the Hall, hand in hand when Harry ran over to them.  
"Hey! Um-your red."  
Luna felt her face flush red, and she looked down as Ginny spoke.  
"What's up?"  
"I'm going. I know what I have to do, and I'll be fine."  
"Harry no! You'll die!"  
Harry winced, "Ginny I have to."  
Luna saw Ginny bite her lip before she hugged Harry tightly, "Stay alive, will you?"  
He nodded, and Luna hugged him tightly.


	17. Hell Fire

Chapter Sixteen, Hell Fire. TW-Slurs, death, blood, suicide.

Luna didn't know how long had passed, before a Slytherin boy ran into the Great Hall. "Something happened! Come on-the courtyard!"  
Everyone ran outside, and Luna saw masses of Death Eaters, and a really white bald guy with no nose leading them.  
Oh-that's Voldemort!  
"Ginny, why does the person who almost killed you look like some sort of knock off Muggle vampire?"  
Ginny covered her mouth to stop from laughing, as Hermione and Ron did the same.  
"I don't know, but who's Hagrid holding?"  
Luna noticed someone was in Hagrid's arms, she couldn't see the face, but their stomach sank as they thought of who it could be.  
They came closer and closer, stopping about a hundred feet from the students, Voldemort came closer, before giving them a sicking smile and uttering words that made Luna freeze.  
"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"  
McGonnagal screamed, such a sound Luna never thought she could make as Hermione, Ron and Ginny yelled.  
"No-NO!"  
"NO NO NO!"  
"HARRY HARRY!!"  
Ginny made to run as Arthur held her back, Voldemort turned repeating it to his followers, who jeered and mocked the students.  
They gave some speech on joining them, but Luna didn't listen, she had heard enough of their words.  
Lucius Malfoy raised his hand, "Draco, come."  
Draco hesitated in front of Luna, and she wanted to grab his shoulder, do anything to keep him there, but she didn't, he slowly walked over to his parents, and received a very strange hug from Voldemort, then to Luna's immense surprise, Neville stepped forward.  
"Well I do say I expected better. What's your name?"  
"Neville Longbottom."  
Bellatrix clapped her hands like a little kid, "Oh yay!"  
"Well, Neville-"  
"I'd like to say something."  
Voldemort rolled his eyes and gestured for him to continue.  
"We lost Harry, but he's still here-still with us-in our hearts! He didn't die in vain, but you will!"  
Neville reached into the Sorting Hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor, but before he could raise it, Bellatrix gasped, "You-you should be dead!"  
She pointed at Luna, who felt their mouth go dry, and Voldemort beckend her forward, Luna moved without realizing and she couldn't stop.  
"I thought you said you killed her Lucius. Don't you realize what could happen?"  
Lucius gulped, "My lord, I'm very sorry, we thought the knife had landed on her, not the elf."  
Luna felt feelings in her legs again and she began to panic.  
"W-what do you want from me? I'm not special!"  
Bellatrix laughed, "Of course, you and the Longbottom boy believe. You believe in crazy things and that makes you a threat! So we have to kill you, can I do it? Please?"  
Voldemort silenced her, "No, why don't we have a bit of fun shall we?"  
Malfoy smiled coldly and raised his wand, Luna braced herself for the wave of pain but instead heard a loud scream and a body hit the floor.  
Spinning around she saw Ginny thrashing on the ground screaming.  
"STOP STOP!! LIFT THE CURSE-LIFT IT!"  
Ron was screaming at Malfoy, and Luna shot to her feet before pointing her wand at her neck.  
"STOP! You want to kill me then stop or I'll kill myself!!"  
Malfoy lowered his wand, "You wouldn't."  
Luna dug her wand into her throat, poking at her vocal cords.  
"Don't hurt them, ANY of them."  
Bellatrix raised her wand, "Why don't we just-bang-easy and done. It's not like she's going to be able to hurt us."  
Luna heard a new voice.  
"I'm able to. Crucio."  
Malfoy dropped to the ground yelling to reveal Draco, his wand trained on his father.  
Draco looked directly at the Dark Lord, "I'm done with your bullshit."  
He lowered his wand and stepped over to Luna, who grabbed his arm.  
Voldemort laughed, "Look, Loo-Luna, that's your name? You're just like your father."  
"Don't you-"  
"Idiotic, crazy, insane-"  
Luna felt a ball of heat building in her chest, "DON'T SAY A FUCKING WORD ABOUT MY FATHER! YOU KILLED HIM-YOU KILLED THE ONLY PERSON THAT I STAYED ALIVE FOR!! You might as well have killed me."  
Luna heard a familiar voice from behind her, "I thought you said fuck was a bad word."  
Dean's was next, "And I thought that the day Luna Pandora Lovegood swore was the end of the world."  
"Looks like it is the end of the world." Semus' voice was strained.  
Frank stepped forward, and grabbed Luna's hand, "Leave us alone you no nosed snake bitch."  
Luna's jaw dropped, but she didn't even want to tell Frank to not say that, instead Dean stepped forward.  
"Get the hell away from our school."  
Voldemort gripped his wand tightly, "You fools, you absolute fools. You know how easy it would be to kill all of you? Right now."  
He smiled, and pointed his wand at Frank who began walking to him.  
"Help-I can't control my legs! Help please, Luna, Hermione-GINNY HELP PLEA-"  
A gag was put around his throat and the ball of heat returned, Draco looked horrified.  
No, no-she had swore to them she would keep him safe!  
Frank is like a brother to Luna, she would not let him get hurt.  
She could not.  
She had to fight.  
Luna's mind raced trying to come up with something, anything to say or do, but she had nothing.  
Draco's brow furrowed before he gasped.  
"Luna-the thing, can you do it again?"  
Luna nodded, she knew what he meant.  
Luna handed him his wand as Bellatrix laughed, "The dyke gave up her wand, what shall we do?"  
Ginny's voice came from behind Luna, slightly shaking.  
"Don't you fucking dare to call my significant other a dyke. She is the most beautiful, amazing, caring person ever, and I will personally drop-kick you off of a giant's ass if you say that."  
Luna smiled slightly, before raising her hands palm up and focusing on the ball of heat, anger, and emotion in her chest.  
She had been trying to harness her accidental magic, bring it back but under control while in Malfoy Manor, Draco had helped and they began trying to make fires.  
They started off small, just lighting a lantern or making the flame bigger. Luna was never able to make a real fire, she was never angry enough.  
But now...she had just seen the Cruciatus curse used on her girlfriend, a boy she thought of as a brother standing helpless next to a evil wizard, a man who treated her like a sibling lying on the floor, innocent people who had given their lives for their families, their kids, this school.  
This school, where Luna had grown up, learned everything she knew, fallen in love, and had made some of the best friends she ever knew, in ruins.  
Everything had fallen, just like before, the virtues cracked and crumbled as the colored banners turned grey and dust.  
The stone walls become soft and cracking, showing the horrors of life.  
Everything Luna was afraid of was becoming a reality.  
She was losing her friends.  
No-not losing, they were being taken, taken by the woman with curly black hair, the woman who tortured Neville's parents.  
Taken by the man who had inflicted pain onto her body worse than any she had ever known, the man who killed her father.  
Taken by the man who slew Fred in cold blood.  
These men and women deserve as much mercy as they gave.  
None.  
"Draco, help."  
Draco nodded, "Your crazy Luna, no one's ever going to love you!"  
"Malfoy shut up!"  
Luna felt her palms heating, "Ginny stop."  
Draco continued.  
"Why would we like someone who can see things through glasses? That's fucking crazy. No one's going to want to be around you Luna, your weak, pitiful. Blood traitor."  
Luna could feel the warmth spreading into her arms and chest, Voldemort raised his wand as Draco yelled.  
"LOONY LOVEGOOD!"  
Luna yelled and felt a wave of heat in her chest as a wall of flames erupted before the Death Eaters, some yelled in shock, horror, as the fire hit them, and Harry moved.  
Harry Potter moved.  
He fell from Hagrid's arms and Draco threw him a wand,  
"Potter!"  
Harry began to shoot spells at Voldemort as everyone from Hogwarts cheered, some Death Eaters fled, but Luna knew one thing for certain.  
The battle had begun again.


	18. The Heart of Hogwarts

Chapter Seventeen, The Heart of Hogwarts. TW-Blood, death, slurs (including magical).

Frank ran to Luna, and then quickly pulled away from them.  
"YOUR REALLY HOT!"  
Ginny spun around, "Don't flirt with my-oh you meant temperature!!"  
Voldemort yelled and the remaining Death Eaters charged, Luna saw Ron call out to George and Percy.  
"I found Rookwood, come on! Hermione-"  
Hermione hesitated, "Staying with Ginny and Luna."  
Frank looked up, "And Frank."  
Ron nodded and ran off after his brothers, Luna looked around and saw Bellatrix walking towards them.  
Without thinking she yelled at them to run and the four of them began booking it through the school, Ginny yelled out.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THE FIRE THING?!"  
"Draco and I were trying to bring back my accidental magic and harness it!"  
Hermione gasped, "Luna-that's incredibly rare, and you have to be a very powerful wizard to do so!"  
Frank smiled, "LUNA'S AWESOME!"  
Luna blushed, "I-thank you, but let's maybe not die?"  
Hermione nodded, "My parents would kill me again."  
They stopped in an empty classroom, and Hermione checked everyone for injuries.  
Luna noticed Frank had a bruise on his wrist from when he had the rope tied around him.  
"Are you okay Frank?"  
"Oh I'm fine!"  
There was a loud crash as Bellatrix blew the door open, and Frank yelled.  
"ACK-creepy lady with hair that says no to gravity!"  
Bellatrix paused, "What the hell?"  
Hermione shrugged, and everyone raised their wands.  
"Filthy mudblood."  
"Confundus!"  
Ballatrix tripped backwards as they ran out the door and back into the halls, running from Bellatrix until Frank stopped.  
"There's four of us, and one of her-can we fight?"  
Hermione and Luna hesitated, "Um, 'Mione and I-"  
"Would like to kick the bastards teeth in."  
Ginny looked surprised, "Okay-fight then, Lo, you cool with that?"  
Luna nodded and they raised their wands as Bellatrix entered.  
"Levicorpus!"  
The spell shot from Frank's wand as Bellatrix easily deflected it.  
"Awww. The whittle firstie wanna fight? I'll fight. CRUCIO!"  
Without thinking Luna jumped in front of Frank, thrusting out her hands as the spell shot at her, instead of it hitting her, a lamp hanging next to them burst into flame, raining glass and sparks on Bellatrix.  
Hemrione waved her wand, using a non-verbal spell that froze the witch, and they moved to another hallway, where Ginny blew out one of the windows.  
"REDUCTO!"  
"Avada-"  
"Impedimenta!"  
Frank's spell hit Hermione instead, who rolled her eyes and began moving slowly.  
Bellatrix straitened, "The baby mudblood failed, who should I kill first? You..blondie...carrot top?"  
She giggled like a little kid and Luna saw Frank's face morph into a disgusted look.  
There was a loud crack and Bellatrix stumbled back, as Hermione-now free from the spell shook out her hand, blood spraying from the Death Eater's nose.  
"Damn right I'm a mudblood. I'm fucking pround of it-because guess what bitch? A FUCING MUGGLEBORN JUST BROKE YOUR NOSE! Suck on that!"  
Frank looked up at Hermione in shock, as did Luna.  
This was something she did not expect from Hermione Granger.  
"Hermione-that was fucking awesome."  
"Thanks Gin."  
"Fags! Filthy little dykes!"  
Luna stepped forward, "Frank-cover your ears for a second okay?"  
He did as he was asked, and Luna pointed her wand at Bellatrix.  
"I'm not a fag, I'm a person-you are not. You don't believe in anyone except yourself and Voldemort. Your being was stripped away the moment you were locked up. Every spell you made me utter, every ounce of pain you influenced on my body-every scar. It's a reminder that you failed. You failed to kill me. You will never win. Levicorpus!"  
Bellatrix looked shocked as she was slammed back into a wall, glaring dagger at Luna as green light shot from her wand.  
Ginny grabbed Luna's hand as they ran, Ginny's eyes alight with pride, and they ended up on the steps of the Great Hall.  
Frank stumbled slightly as he ran on the steps, Luna pushing him behind her-she would die before him.  
It was the three of them and they were just matching Bellatrix.  
From the counter of their eye Luna noticed three redheads racing forward, but she focused on the task, shooting spells from her wand, the smile of when Hermione punched Bellatrix slid off her face, replaced with a determined look.  
This time, all of the cracks in the stone walls of the school, all of the hell fire burning from the blazing heart.  
The Heart of Hogwarts.  
The blood pumping, running through every student's viens, through Frank Chase, a first year.  
Molly Wealsey, someone who had graduated years ago.  
Hermione Granger, a seventh year.  
Dean Thomas, Semus Finnigan, Denis Creevy, Lee Jordan, George, Ron, Bill, Percy Weasley, Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Cedric Doggory, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood.  
Everyone who has walked the halls, their flame may have taken its last breath of air, but the memory and power that remains in the halls.  
Bellatrix is nothing.  
Nothing more than a killer, someone who killed her own cousin in cold blood.  
Brought a mother to insanity.  
Inflicted pain on kids.  
Carved horrific words into flesh.  
She would not get any mercy, no remorse for the person who had made Luna want to give up.  
Made her think there was no one left.  
Bellatrix Lestrange was miniscule.  
The flash of green light narrowly missing Ginny's face as she sidestepped, causing Frank to cry out from behind Luna, and Molly Wealsey stepping forward, shielding her daughter.  
"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"  
Mrs.Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms.  
Bellatrin laughed, spinning around as she saw who she would now be duling.  
Mrs.Weasley yelled at the kids to move, which they did, Hermione pulling Ginny who was staring at her mum in shock.  
For the first time in her life-Luna was genuinely scared of Molly Wealsey, she slashed the air, spells shooting at her opponent as the stone cracked and became hot.  
Both women were fighting to kill.  
Ginny also seemed to realize as she grabbed Luna's hand tightly.  
"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?"  
Bellatrix was poking the bear, Mrs.Weasley's eyes were aligned with rage, and pure love for Ginny.  
"When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"  
"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!"  
She screamed as she thrust out her arm, Molly's spell hitting Bellatrix in the chest, directly above her heart, the woman froze, as one last spell blew her away.  
Bellatrix Lestrange was gone, by Molly Wealsey's hand.  
At that moment as she left, Harry ran into the hall, holding the elder wand.  
"HE'S DEAD!"  
The Great Hall erupted in cheers, Hermione and Luna into tears as Ginny hugged her mother tightly, Neville punching the air, teachers and students yelling, jumping and cheering.  
The second wizarding war had ended.


	19. Love

Chapter Eighteen, Love.

Within an hour, Harry had been congratulated, families reunited, and Luna sat with Hermione and Frank a few feet away from the Wealsey's, Harry and Draco talking quietly somewhere else.  
Luna hesitantly put their arm around Hermione, who hugged Luna. Frank had fallen asleep, his head resting on his mother's jacket as he was curled up by Luna's feet, using a Gryffindor cloak of Hermione's as a blanket.  
"Hermione?"  
Ron was standing in front of them and Hermione stood, squeezing Luna's shoulder as she walked off with Ron.  
They talked for a few seconds before Luna saw Hermione grab Ron's jacket and kiss him.  
The blonde smiled slightly, noticing Harry and Draco's arrival back into the Hall, Harry running over to his friends and tackling them to the ground in a hug, Draco walking to Luna.  
"Luna."  
"Draco."  
He opened his mouth but was cut off by Luna hugging him.  
"You told Harry about my crush?"  
"We both deserve them to know."  
Draco smiled, tearing up slightly, and Luna handed him a tissue.  
"How do you..."  
"I carry them around."  
"Ah."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Luna watching Ron and Harry talking excitedly, while Hermione hesitantly took Ron's hand, as she did Harry smiled widely and Ron went red.  
Draco nudged Luna as she saw Ginny and Ron walking over to them, Ginny stopped.  
"Hey, Ma-Draco."  
Draco smiled, "Hi Ginny."  
Ron bit his lip, "I know your dating Harry but-"  
Draco held up his hand, "You and Ginny can punch me, just once please."  
Ron hesitated before nodding, both standing and Ron hit Draco in the arm, Draco winced and turned to Ginny.  
There was no warning, Luna didn't even see Ginny pull back, but a loud snap rang out as Draco stumbled back, blood dripping from a broken nose.  
"Wow-better than Hermione's in third year."  
Harry smiled as he helped his boyfriend up, "The spells 'Episkey' right Luna?"  
Luna pulled out her wand, "Maybe let me do this Harry."  
He nodded and Luna fixed Draco's nose.  
"Thanks Luna, and Ron-you're okay with me dating Harry?"  
Ron shrugged, "I mean, if you hurt him you have like-all of us to kill you."  
Draco nodded and Harry kissed his cheek.  
"So-who's the little guy?"  
Luna smiled, "Frank Chase, he's a first year Hufflepuff. His mum and dad didn't make it though, I don't know what'll happen.."  
Hermione stepped forward.  
"Don't tell him, but I'm going to see if my parents would adopt him-if I can fix the spell."  
Luna smiled again hugging Hermione, "He would love that."  
"Mrs.Granger?"  
Luna saw Professor McGonnagal stepping forward, "We were informed that you had to alter your parents' memory, but we have fixed the spell and they will be waiting for you at King's Cross."  
Hermione burst into tears-but they were happy tears, and Ron wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, holding her tight.  
When Hermione calmed, she thanked the Professor profusely, and then couldn't stop smiling.  
Luna saw Ron nudge Ginny, who was leaning on the wall only a few inches from them.  
"Go on-Lovergirl."  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him before stepping off the wall, pulling Luna close to her, and kissing her.  
Luna closed her eyes, kissing Ginny back.  
The broken banners and hearts healing ever so slightly in the time of death and pain.  
This time their lips touched everything was different.  
Luna could taste the salt from Ginny's tears, and could feel the scrapes on her lips.  
Luna felt the small cut above Ginny's eye as they put their hand to Ginny's cheek.  
Knowing Ginny could feel the same, she felt Ginny's hands around her waist, pushing Luna into the stone wall gently.  
Luna held tight to this feeling of elation, she would never feel anything like it again.  
When Ginny pulled away she hugged Luna tightly, burying her face into Luna's neck as Luna wrapped her hands around Ginny.  
When the two broke apart Frank was looking at them, a large smile on his face, he had just woken up, Ron had frozen, his mouth half open, Hermione just smiling, as Harry shook Draco excitedly.  
"Gin-I was not expecting-okay."  
Ginny laughed at her brother, "This is the one time I'm not going to protest you overreacting about this."  
Luna felt a small smile tugging at her lips as Ron grinned.  
"Awesome, okay. Luna, if you hurt Ginny there will be si-five very awesome brothers to kill you, two-who touch Ginny how to kiss I would like to 'talk' to them, and three-aaaaahhhhhh THIS IS BLOODY ADORABLE!"  
Luna laughed-Ron was fangirling almost as much as Frank did over Dean and Seamus.  
"Trust me, I'm not going to hurt Ginny. Ever."  
Frank stepped forward, "Ginny-if you hurt Luna, Hermione and I will hurt you-Luna is my sibling, and so is Hermione."  
Hermione smiled, and Luna hoped that they would be real siblings soon, Ginny smiled, "Not going to hurt Luna, I would hurt myself first."  
Only Luna knew what Ginny really meant by 'I would hurt myself first.'  
She saw the look in Ginny's eyes, the way she had her arm around Luna, Luna knew she would never hurt Ginny.  
Molly and Arthur came over soon after, Draco apologized countless times and in the end he just walked off so they could be together, Luna almost stepped away, but Ginny grabbed her arm.  
"Mum? Luna's dad-um you already know. Can she stay with us? Please?"  
Luna looked down, "Oh-you don't have to, I'll be fine-"  
Mrs.Weasley shook her head, "Nonsense, your seventeen Luna, you don't need to worry about buying a house or anything like that now."  
Luna smiled, "A-are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."  
Ron looked up, "Trust me, based on what just happened, your definitely staying."  
Ginny and Luna both blushed crimson and Arthur looked confused, "What happened?"  
Harry snickerd, and Ginny elbowed him, "Nothing, I'll tell you later."  
George nuged Ron, and muttered something to him, as Ron looked Luna dead in the eyes, turned to his parents, "Ginny has a girlfriend."  
Ginny smiled, "No I don't."  
Harry's jaw dropped, "Then what was-"  
Frank and Hermione started laughing, Luna knew only they were aware of her being non-bianry.  
"Yeah, I'm not Ginny's girlfriend."  
Even Percy looked confused, "But you kissed-how?"  
Ginny smiled, "Not my girlfriend, but if you want I'll kiss the-"  
Luna felt her cheeks go red, "Um-not now."  
Ginny nodded and Frank, unable to control himself anymore, fell over laughing. "This....is......awesome!!"  
McGonnagal came back over to them.  
"Hello, so you all can choose to ride to the platform on the train, or apparate."  
George raised his hand, "I'll apparate."  
Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill and Charlie agreed, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Luna were going to take the train, and Frank could not apparate.  
"So is it just-pop and then I teleport? Like Five Hargreaves?"  
Hermione looked surprised, "You've watched that?!"  
Frank shook his head, "My friends older siblings, Chris and Jaden like it."  
Ginny raised her hand, "What is that?"  
Hermione smiled, "Muggle TV show, there is so much I need to show you all."  
Luna nodded, "Please do!"  
Frank smiled, "We're starting with X-Men."  
Luna smiled, "I have no idea what that is but it seems cool!"  
Harry, Hermione, and Frank laughed, and Ginny hugged Luna again.  
Luna smiled, and it formed a group hug as everyone joined, starting with Frank.


	20. The Final Track

Chapter Eighteen, Love.

Within an hour, Harry had been congratulated, families reunited, and Luna sat with Hermione and Frank a few feet away from the Wealsey's, Harry and Draco talking quietly somewhere else.  
Luna hesitantly put their arm around Hermione, who hugged Luna. Frank had fallen asleep, his head resting on his mother's jacket as he was curled up by Luna's feet, using a Gryffindor cloak of Hermione's as a blanket.  
"Hermione?"  
Ron was standing in front of them and Hermione stood, squeezing Luna's shoulder as she walked off with Ron.  
They talked for a few seconds before Luna saw Hermione grab Ron's jacket and kiss him.  
The blonde smiled slightly, noticing Harry and Draco's arrival back into the Hall, Harry running over to his friends and tackling them to the ground in a hug, Draco walking to Luna.  
"Luna."  
"Draco."  
He opened his mouth but was cut off by Luna hugging him.  
"You told Harry about my crush?"  
"We both deserve them to know."  
Draco smiled, tearing up slightly, and Luna handed him a tissue.  
"How do you..."  
"I carry them around."  
"Ah."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Luna watching Ron and Harry talking excitedly, while Hermione hesitantly took Ron's hand, as she did Harry smiled widely and Ron went red.  
Draco nudged Luna as she saw Ginny and Ron walking over to them, Ginny stopped.  
"Hey, Ma-Draco."  
Draco smiled, "Hi Ginny."  
Ron bit his lip, "I know your dating Harry but-"  
Draco held up his hand, "You and Ginny can punch me, just once please."  
Ron hesitated before nodding, both standing and Ron hit Draco in the arm, Draco winced and turned to Ginny.  
There was no warning, Luna didn't even see Ginny pull back, but a loud snap rang out as Draco stumbled back, blood dripping from a broken nose.  
"Wow-better than Hermione's in third year."  
Harry smiled as he helped his boyfriend up, "The spells 'Episkey' right Luna?"  
Luna pulled out her wand, "Maybe let me do this Harry."  
He nodded and Luna fixed Draco's nose.  
"Thanks Luna, and Ron-you're okay with me dating Harry?"  
Ron shrugged, "I mean, if you hurt him you have like-all of us to kill you."  
Draco nodded and Harry kissed his cheek.  
"So-who's the little guy?"  
Luna smiled, "Frank Chase, he's a first year Hufflepuff. His mum and dad didn't make it though, I don't know what'll happen.."  
Hermione stepped forward.  
"Don't tell him, but I'm going to see if my parents would adopt him-if I can fix the spell."  
Luna smiled again hugging Hermione, "He would love that."  
"Mrs.Granger?"  
Luna saw Professor McGonnagal stepping forward, "We were informed that you had to alter your parents' memory, but we have fixed the spell and they will be waiting for you at King's Cross."  
Hermione burst into tears-but they were happy tears, and Ron wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, holding her tight.  
When Hermione calmed, she thanked the Professor profusely, and then couldn't stop smiling.  
Luna saw Ron nudge Ginny, who was leaning on the wall only a few inches from them.  
"Go on-Lovergirl."  
Ginny rolled her eyes at him before stepping off the wall, pulling Luna close to her, and kissing her.  
Luna closed her eyes, kissing Ginny back.  
The broken banners and hearts healing ever so slightly in the time of death and pain.  
This time their lips touched everything was different.  
Luna could taste the salt from Ginny's tears, and could feel the scrapes on her lips.  
Luna felt the small cut above Ginny's eye as they put their hand to Ginny's cheek.  
Knowing Ginny could feel the same, she felt Ginny's hands around her waist, pushing Luna into the stone wall gently.  
Luna held tight to this feeling of elation, she would never feel anything like it again.  
When Ginny pulled away she hugged Luna tightly, burying her face into Luna's neck as Luna wrapped her hands around Ginny.  
When the two broke apart Frank was looking at them, a large smile on his face, he had just woken up, Ron had frozen, his mouth half open, Hermione just smiling, as Harry shook Draco excitedly.  
"Gin-I was not expecting-okay."  
Ginny laughed at her brother, "This is the one time I'm not going to protest you overreacting about this."  
Luna felt a small smile tugging at her lips as Ron grinned.  
"Awesome, okay. Luna, if you hurt Ginny there will be si-five very awesome brothers to kill you, two-who touch Ginny how to kiss I would like to 'talk' to them, and three-aaaaahhhhhh THIS IS BLOODY ADORABLE!"  
Luna laughed-Ron was fangirling almost as much as Frank did over Dean and Seamus.  
"Trust me, I'm not going to hurt Ginny. Ever."  
Frank stepped forward, "Ginny-if you hurt Luna, Hermione and I will hurt you-Luna is my sibling, and so is Hermione."  
Hermione smiled, and Luna hoped that they would be real siblings soon, Ginny smiled, "Not going to hurt Luna, I would hurt myself first."  
Only Luna knew what Ginny really meant by 'I would hurt myself first.'  
She saw the look in Ginny's eyes, the way she had her arm around Luna, Luna knew she would never hurt Ginny.  
Molly and Arthur came over soon after, Draco apologized countless times and in the end he just walked off so they could be together, Luna almost stepped away, but Ginny grabbed her arm.  
"Mum? Luna's dad-um you already know. Can she stay with us? Please?"  
Luna looked down, "Oh-you don't have to, I'll be fine-"  
Mrs.Weasley shook her head, "Nonsense, your seventeen Luna, you don't need to worry about buying a house or anything like that now."  
Luna smiled, "A-are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."  
Ron looked up, "Trust me, based on what just happened, your definitely staying."  
Ginny and Luna both blushed crimson and Arthur looked confused, "What happened?"  
Harry snickerd, and Ginny elbowed him, "Nothing, I'll tell you later."  
George nuged Ron, and muttered something to him, as Ron looked Luna dead in the eyes, turned to his parents, "Ginny has a girlfriend."  
Ginny smiled, "No I don't."  
Harry's jaw dropped, "Then what was-"  
Frank and Hermione started laughing, Luna knew only they were aware of her being non-bianry.  
"Yeah, I'm not Ginny's girlfriend."  
Even Percy looked confused, "But you kissed-how?"  
Ginny smiled, "Not my girlfriend, but if you want I'll kiss the-"  
Luna felt her cheeks go red, "Um-not now."  
Ginny nodded and Frank, unable to control himself anymore, fell over laughing. "This....is......awesome!!"  
McGonnagal came back over to them.  
"Hello, so you all can choose to ride to the platform on the train, or apparate."  
George raised his hand, "I'll apparate."  
Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill and Charlie agreed, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Luna were going to take the train, and Frank could not apparate.  
"So is it just-pop and then I teleport? Like Five Hargreaves?"  
Hermione looked surprised, "You've watched that?!"  
Frank shook his head, "My friends older siblings, Chris and Jaden like it."  
Ginny raised her hand, "What is that?"  
Hermione smiled, "Muggle TV show, there is so much I need to show you all."  
Luna nodded, "Please do!"  
Frank smiled, "We're starting with X-Men."  
Luna smiled, "I have no idea what that is but it seems cool!"  
Harry, Hermione, and Frank laughed, and Ginny hugged Luna again.  
Luna smiled, and it formed a group hug as everyone joined, starting with Frank.


	21. Coming Clean

Chapter Twenty, Coming Clean. TW-Scars, self harm, suicide, dysphoria.

The past year had been somewhat eventful, dozens of funerals, tears, and overall darkness.  
Hogwarts was yet to be fixed fully, so Luna was still with the Weasley's, and Frank had been formally adopted by the Granger's.  
The eighteen year old was sitting on one of the beds in Ginny's room drawing, they had pushed the beds together as both of them had trouble falling asleep unless it was with the other.  
Luna put down her pens and reopened the letter Frank had sent her.

Hi Luna!

I hope everything is good with you, Hermione and I went to the zoo today-have you ever been to a zoo?  
They have lots of cool animals, no magical ones sadly, but it's fun, I used to go all the time with my mum and dad.  
Someone thought Hermione was my mum and I think she had a mini heart attack.  
We also saw one kid drop his ice cream into the lion cage-that was scary.  
Also, we've been reading The Land of Stories and I Survived books, they should make one about you guys!  
Land of Stories are really good, if you want I'll get you them for your birthday! February 13 right?  
Did you know you were born on Friday the 13th?  
That's supposed to be bad luck but I think it's cool  
I've got to go help set the table now, hope to see you soon!  
Love, Frank.

Luna smiled as she reread it, they would respond tomorrow as it's already nine.  
Ginny came back, their hair was wet from a shower, and sat down on her bed before burying her face into her hands.  
Luna froze, this was uncommon, when Ginny was having a bad day they normally would talk to Luna about it.  
"Gin? You okay?"  
Ginny shook her head and Luna moved to sit next to them, putting her hand on their girlfriends back.  
"Hey, it's okay. Need to talk about it or..."  
Ginny sighed, "I-I don't think I've been okay with my physical appearance in over a year. And not because of dysphoria."  
Luna nodded, "I think you look amazing all the time."  
Ginny's lips turned up for a second before falling back.  
"That's the thing, from what you see. I'm wearing pants and long sleeves all the time. It-it's just...."  
Luna had some idea of what Ginny meant, "It's hard to look at yourself in the mirror because of the scars."  
Ginny nodded.  
"Yeah, and I know it's stupid and that it seems like Bill's fine and Ron and Hermione, but I don't know why I hate it so much."  
"I get how you feel, it's because when you see what is, you're reminded of what once was. And that can't even be brought back."  
"Yeah...it's your chest and back right?"  
Luna nodded, "Yes, and my arms."  
Ginny nodded, unintentionally rubbing her neck.  
"I hate this. I hate this so fucking much Luna. We're kids for the love of god! Frank was eleven. Eleven."  
Luna put her arms around Ginny, pulling her into a wordless hug.  
"You know what?"  
"Mhm?"  
"I still think you're hot as heck, and I'm the one who can make fire."  
Ginny's face went as red as her hair.  
"That-that was smooth."  
Luna smiled, "Take off your jumper for a second though, I have an idea."  
If it was possible for Ginny to go redder, she went redder.  
"Luna-!"  
"Oh no, I'm ace, I meant an idea relating to your scars, if you're okay with it."  
Ginny hesitated before pulling off her jumper, leaving her in a quidditch tank top.  
Luna pressed her lips to Ginny's collarbone, where there was a scar from her chest to back, almost where the strap of a backpack would go.  
Ginny tensed for a second before relaxing and hugging Luna tightly.  
The two lay there in silence, and Luna noticed Ginny tapping on her wrists, Luna had a habit of tapping or rubbing her upper arms and chest when she was having a bad memory of the war, as that was where most of her scars were.  
Gently taking Ginny's hands into her own, and Ginny turned to kiss Luna, who smiled.  
"Luna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're the kindest, most adorable, most caring person ever, and I love you so much."  
Luna blushed, and hugged Ginny's resting her head on her girlfriend's chest as she closed her eyes.  
Luna could hear the faint sounds below wondering where they were, the clattering of plates being set for dessert, and footsteps.  
But she could also hear Ginny's heartbeat, and could feel Ginny's hands on her back, the blanket only covering them halfway. Luna could feel the change in skin, her hand on Ginny's shoulders.  
"Hey Ginny?"  
"What's up?"  
Luna sighed, she had been debating whether or not to share something for a while, scared of how Ginny would react.  
"I'm-I'm kind of scared."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, I guess-we had to grow up so fast, and now-we're eighteen, what's going to happen when we have to do everything alone?"  
Ginny paused before responding, holding Luna close.  
"I don't know, but I know that you'll never be alone as long as I'm here. I love you."  
"I love you too Ginny."  
Luna smiled, and the two fell asleep, despite it being early in the night.  
When Luna woke up it was still dark out, they looked at Ginny, who was still holding Luna, and smiled.  
Ginny's hair was falling into their eyes, they looked peaceful, happy.  
Luna sat up, trying to not wake them, and grabbed her sketchbook, there was enough light to see, starting a simple sketch of Ginny.  
Luna finished the sketch, she hadn't tried very hard on it, and glanced at the clock in Ginny's room, it was six in the morning.  
Luna lay back down next to Ginny, and felt the redhead turn to pull Luna close to them, whether on purpose or not Luna didn't know.  
Luna smiled again, moving over and kissing Ginny, who smiled and sat up, much to Luna's surprise.  
Nevertheless, Luna pushed Ginny's hair from their face when they pulled back.  
"Hi."  
"Hello. How are you?"  
"Good, how did you sleep?"  
"Fairly well, pronouns of the day?"  
"She/Her."  
Luna nodded and kissed Ginny again, running their hand through Ginny's hair, pushing it out of her eyes. They began talking about Moon Frogs until there was a knock at the door.  
Ginny glanced at Luna, who shrugged, before Ginny called out, "Come in?"  
Molly poked her head in, "Oh-you guys are awake. Good morning."  
Ginny and Luna smiled, "Morning."  
Ginny ran her hand through her messy hair and Molly looked confused, "Ginny what happened to your wrist?"  
Ginny froze, as did Luna.  
"Um-I...."  
"That's not from a spell, and curses don't leave line-OH!"  
"Mum-I swear I stopped, it's been over a year!"  
Luna internally kicked them self, they had asked Ginny to take off her jumper the night before, and now.....  
Molly gave Ginny a hug, "I'm sorry."  
"Really, it's fine, I'm fine-sorry."  
Molly nodded, gave Ginny another hug, and left, Ginny collapsed back onto the bed.  
"Ginny I'm so sorry I didn't-"  
"Luna you did nothing wrong, it's okay."  
Luna went to protest, but Ginny stopped them with a kiss.  
"Really, you did nothing, nothing is your fault. I know it seems like it is, but right now, nothing is your fault, you did nothing wrong."  
Luna smiled, and hugged Ginny, "Thank you, thank you for everything."  
Ginny tightened her arms around Luna, pulling her on top of herself, "Thank you Luna, you're the one that saved my life."  
Luna had been Taken, that was the start of her journey. Their Realizations of Luna's feeling for Ginny, and Acceptance of themselves and their feelings. Then Meeting again, seeing her friends after so long, and the pure Elation that came with. Next came mock Parenting, Frank was like a brother to her, and Luna would do anything for him. Secrets Ginny had been keeping, and Explanations of them and what had happened. Being brought back to Family, and coming out to Hermione during the Scouting, all important parts of Luna's time before battle broke out. The Battle of Hogwarts, and Luna survived the first part, going with Harry and Frank to assist with the diadem. They felt Heartbreak when Fred died, Sally, Paul, Remus, Tonks, Colin and so many others. Then came the Hell Fire, the flames Luna learned to tame while she was isolated from the people she cared about. The Heart of Hogwarts is what she fought to protect, the lives of all who had spent time under the castle's roof, and her Love for Ginny, coming through even after so much pain. The Final Track, leaving a place she called home for so long, not knowing when it was safe to return, and now, Coming Clean about everything, Ginny's scars, Luna's fears, these were their Battle Scars, and they had fought to earn them.

chapter titles mother frickers-


End file.
